Phantom Rider A Ghost Rider Parody
by unknownwritergirl
Summary: Co-written with dannyfangirl. When Danny sells his soul to the Ghost King Pariah Dark, he becomes the bounty hunter Danny Phantom. And when he reunites with his long lost love Carrie, Danny must battle Freakshow and free his soul! DannyxCarrie R & R!
1. Prologue

**_Phantom Rider: A Ghost Rider Parody_**

Thanks to my best friend dannyfangirl, we both did a Ghost Rider parody. I hope you all enjoy this! Please read and review! thank you very much!

* * *

_Prologue:_

_"It's said that the West was built on legends," a Western voice narrates, "Tall tales that help us make sense of things too great…or too terrifying to believe. This is the legend of the Phantom Rider…"_

On the night of a full moon out in the hot dry desert was a mysterious cowboy. He wore a dark duster, a black cowboy hat, pants, boots, and rode on a mysterious steed. His face was still hidden underneath his hat, although his green eyes glowed. His steed neighs and rides off in high speed, crossing through a shallow river and heading somewhere.

_"Story goes that every generation has one. Some damned soul cursed to ride the Earth collecting on the villain's deals. The evil sinister villain known as Pariah Dark...the King of All Ghosts…"_

The cowboy and his steed head out to a small deserted ghost town-like village.

_"Many years ago, a Phantom Rider was sent to the village of San Toonganza to fetch a mysterious item worth the ghostly power of 1000 evil souls…"_

He spots something he was looking for…a mysterious Gauntlet with four gems placed inside, in a glass display in front of the church door. He grabs it and rolls it up. The horse got up on his hind legs and the cowboy steadies him as a drop of blood fell from the Gauntlet and onto the ground showing somehow, growling demons there.

_"But that item was so powerful he knew he could never let Pariah get his hands on it."_

The cowboy rides out of the town with the contract in his hand. He arrives in the desert where he meets a mysterious large figure holding a mace. It was the Ghost King, Pariah Dark, the dasterous villains who was pure evil and ruler of the under-worldly Underworld that was known as the Ghost Zone. Pariah held out his hand, wanting the Gauntlet and evil souls inside, with all that power to control and use. The cowboy looks at him, clutching the Gauntlet. The King was growing impatient.

_"So he did what no Rider has ever done before…"_

The cowboy looks at the villain and smirks. Suddenly, his own hand glows in a white light, encased in a white glove. There was a bright bluish white light around him and his horse.

"NO!!" Pariah yelled blocking himself from the light.

_"He outran the Ghost King himself…"_

Pariah backs away and looks up to see the mysterious cowboy and horse gone, as they rode out of the desert with the Gaunlet, leaving a trail of somehow fiery green hoof prints as they faded away to the horizon. Pariah watches in rage and anger to see his Rider leave him and disappear into the night

_"The thing about legends is…sometimes, they're true…"_


	2. Stunt Rodeo Show

**_Phantom Rider: A Ghost Rider Parody_**

Whoa! Two chapters in one day! I just loved getting reviews! I'm really glad some of you really love this! So enjoy this special present from me! Chapter 1! and yeah, note to some of you, I DID copy from dannyfangirl's parody of her ghost rider parody...but she doesn't mind since we both did! this one I'm sure will be better since it has NO DannyxJune. XP

* * *

_Chapter 1: Stunt Rodeo Show_

A hundred years had passed. In the small suburbs of ToonTown, a carnival was taken place. Kids of all ages and their parents, along with some couples everywhere head to the fair to have fun

"Ladies and gentleman," a carnival barker, Mr. Barkin, announced from inside the largest tent, "The amazing, blazing, horse stunt spectacular! Jack and Danny Fenton and their steeds Strider and Esperanza!"

The crowd cheered loudly as a giant ring lit up with blazing fire. On one side was a man who was very big riding on a strong black stallion by the name of Strider. The other was a boy riding a beautiful golden, white mane and tailed mare by the name of Esperanza. With a swift kick from both, they head to the ramps. They rode off the ramps and flew through the rings of fire, while passing each other.

A girl about 10-years old with brown hair in pigtails, brown eyes, freckles, wearing a pink shirt that had a horse on it, blue pants, Nike sneakers, was sitting in the crowd. She gasped in fright as she closed her eyes. She heard the cheering and peeked to see they both made it

Her boyfriend was one of the riders. He too was 10 years old and had raven black hair and light blue eyes. He was Danny Fenton and the man was his dad, Jack Fenton. The two were carnies in the carnival and famous there for their dangerous stunts on their horses.

"How about a big round of applause for Jack and Danny Fenton?" Barkin called, "Let's hear it for them, folks!" The crowd cheered louder, especially Carrie.

Danny smiles and rides around, doing a trick on Esperanza, raising one hand and waves happily at Carrie. But unknown to him, Esperanza's left hoof hits a small rock. The mare nearly tumbled, but Danny managed to get her under-controlled.

The crowd cheers more; Danny smiles sheepishly as he rode up to his dad only to see Jack seeing his "trick." Jack sighs and Danny groans, knowing he's gonna have a talk about this…

* * *

Outside the tent, Danny was right, cause later Jack started having a conversation with him, "You're a hotshot aren't you, son?" Jack asked while smoking on cigarettes, "Young, think you know everything there is to know. When you do things without thinking…you're not making the choice, the choice is making you."

"I was just doing it for the crowd," Danny spoke, with a shrug as he and Jack led Strider and Esperanza away.

"Yeah, give him a break dad," a boy of 6 year of age with brown spiky hair like Danny's, buck teeth, blue eyes, wearing a pink hat, pink shirt, blue pants, and white shoes named Timmy stated; he was Danny's little brother.

"Dad, he was just having fun," a 12-year old girl with long red hair, in a blue bandana, aqua eyes, black with gray strips, and teal pants named Jazz stated; she was Timmy and Danny's older sister.

"We all know why Danny did it," Jack said and he coughed a bit. Danny, Timmy, and Jazz all glanced at each other in worry since their dad had been doing that for awhile, but Jack continued on Danny, "You think she's gonna stand by you when you're in a wheelchair? Huh? Huh, hotshot?"

Danny just stares up at Jack with a frown. He thinks that for a moment before leading Esperanza away. He got on the mare and rode away, while Jack watched him go. He glanced up at Strider who just glanced back with the same look.

Jazz and Timmy both glance at each other in sadness.

* * *

Soon, out of the town; Danny and Carrie head off to Toon Hill where it was the tallest here in ToonTown and had a large oak tree. Danny was almost done craving something on the bark with his pocket knife. He blows it as it was finished and the words he craved read: '_**D & C Forever**._'

He smiles since he loves Carrie, and loved her more than any girl he had met. He could never find another girl like her. Danny turns and notices something about Carrie.

Carrie was watching Esperanza eating the grass and she sighs sadly while looking down. Danny can notice her sad face and he sits down next to her and puts his hand on her knee, "Hey. What's wrong Carrie?' he asked.

Carrie was hesitating for a moment and finally speaks in a monotone voice, "I'm leaving."

"What?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"My mom's sending me to live with my dad," Carrie explained, frowning.

Danny couldn't believe it; the love of his life was gonna leave him. They were silent for a moment as he glanced down, "When?" he asked, frowning.

"Soon, I think."

"What about us?"

"She says you're not good enough for me," Carrie said mentioning her mom, "That you're just a phase." Danny glanced away as Carrie walked a ways, "So what are we gonna do Danny?"

This seemed bad to Danny. He thinks about this and eyes Esperanza and he has an idea. "We'll leave," Danny told her, "We'll jump on Esperanza and just keep going."

Carrie seemed concern. "But what about your dad? What about the show?" she asked as she was face to face with her boyfriend as he came up.

"He doesn't need me," Danny spoke, "He doesn't need anybody." Danny and Carrie smiled, thinking this plan will work, "Tomorrow, noon," the raven-haired boy smiled, "We'll meet here."

Carrie smiles at him. They hold onto each other and sealed the agreement with a kiss. Danny knew that with Carrie on his side, his life will be happier.

* * *

It was soon night. Danny heads to the old trailer that he, his dad, his brother, and sister live in since they were part of the show. He goes to the small living room to see Jack sleeping on his chair with a scrapbook on his lap.

Danny chuckles a bit and slowly slips the scrapbook out of Jack's hand, making sure not to wake him up. He opens the book to see pictures of his whole family.

It showed Timmy being a baby in his mom Maddie's arms; a 6-year old Jazz and a 4-year old Danny in front of Jack. Danny smiled remembering those times, although Maddie died a long time ago.

Danny puts the book away and notices that Jack was smoking again. He could tell by the empty pack of cigarettes he found in Jack's hand. He quietly takes the empty pack away from Jack's hand and walks by to throw it in a trashcan.

Danny stops and looks at the trashcan to see a crumpled piece of paper. He takes it out wondering what it was. Danny was shocked to see that it was from the hospital.

The words that Danny spot made him even more concerned: '…Chest rays indicates several masses…cancer has spread…' '_Dad has cancer?_' Danny thought and glanced over at his dad; Jack never told him about this. This worries Danny even more. How can he ride away with Carrie when his dad is sick?

He crumpled up the paper and walked back outside to comb down Esperanza.


	3. A Ghostly Deal

_**Phantom Rider: A Ghost Rider Parody**_

yay! another chapter! I hope you enjoy this one! Please review when ya can! Last time, we left off with Danny making a promise to Carrie they would leave on Esperanza...however, Danny later finds out that Jack has cancer! What will happen now?

* * *

_Chapter 2: A Ghostly Deal_

Danny Fenton was at the stables with Jazz and Timmy. They were brushing the coat of Esperanza and her baby colt, Spirit. Since Spirit was born, he and Danny became fast friends. The young colt wouldn't stop following Danny around.

Danny would have been happy, but he was getting upset. He has explained to his sibs of what happened.

Jazz gasped. "Dad is dying of cancer and he didn't tell us?!"

"Weird, I thought he would die of fudge," Timmy mentions, frowning.

"Knock it off Tim," Danny snapped, "It's bad. How can I leave with Dad sick?"

"He's right, I'm not sure if we're old enough to take care of him," Jazz said sadly.

Then, three flies appeared and poof into three fairies: Cosmo, Wanda, and their baby: Poof. They are Timmy's fairy godparents and godbrother. Only he, and his brother and sister know about this.

"I know! We can wish Jack's cancer away!" Cosmo smiled, holding up a finger.

"Cosmo, we can't do that," Wanda said, "Remember the last time you used your magic to cure people, the docs got jealous and nearly chased us out of town."

"Oh yeah! Good times…good times…" Cosmo smiled.

"Poof!" Poof giggles.

Danny looks at Esperanza's hooves to make sure they're ready for tomorrow's show. He bows his head. "I'm not sure what to do," Spirit neighed and nudged Danny; the young boy smiled and rubbed the colt's head, "Don't worry about it Spirit," Danny inhales and let out a deep breath.

But somehow…when Danny puffed an icy cold blue breath came out of his mouth. The three are puzzled. Jazz then blows to see her breath also and Timmy suddenly shivered, like there was a cold breeze.

"That's weird," Danny stated softly.

"Yeah, it's chilly," Timmy said with teeth chattering.

"But it's summer," Jazz mentions.

Outside, it was raining as a storm a brewed.

But out of the darkness was a mysterious stranger was walking as the lit lanterns blew up into sparks as the dark figure walks by. The figure didn't even notice about this.

The kids forget about the cold air and continue to brush down the horses when…

"You three," a dark voice called.

The three kids gasped to see a figure in the doorway. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof gasped also and quickly turn into ponies.

Danny looks up to see the figure, which seems to be an white pale old man with seemingly glowing green eyes and holding a mace with a skull on top, at the entrance of the tent. Spirit glared angrily as he stood behind Danny.

The fairies gasped more. "No…it can't be," Wanda spoke.

"I'm looking for Danny Fenton," the man said.

"He's Danny Fenton!" Cosmo smiled pointing his hoof at Danny.

"Cosmo!" Wanda snapped at him.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"Caught your show today," the figure answered coldly, "Just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed you ride."

"Oh, thanks," Danny spoke and continued to brush Esperanza down.

"Perhaps you'd ride for me one day," the figure suggested.

"You run a show?" Timmy asked, frowning.

"Greatest show on Earth," the figure answered.

Danny looks at him, with a quirked eyebrow, "Thanks, but no thanks," he said.

"Yeah. Us, Fentons, work together," Jazz said.

The figure grunts a bit and walks to them. "What's wrong kids?" he asked, "Worried about your daddy?"

The three stopped with stun looks. Danny turns to him. "What do you know about that?"

"Even a blind man could see he's sick," the figure said, "Thing about cancer is the time it takes…" Lightning strikes at his words. Danny and the others turned to see the lightning and didn't notice the shadow of the figure turning into a ghostly creature. "…The toll on the loved ones," the figure continued, "Danny…what if I could help your Dad?"

Danny looks at him. "Yeah? How?"

"Yeah, how stranger?" Timmy asked.

"Guys! Don't!" Wanda tried to warn. But the three kids are still listening to the figure.

"How is not important," the figure spoke, "What if I could make him better…give him back his health? Would you be willing to make a deal?"

Danny, Jazz, and Timmy could guess what the figure was saying. They look at each other, wanting to make a deal to help his dad. "Name your price," Danny said.

"Oh," the figure said, "I'll take…" He turns like he was looking for something and smirks at the 10 year old, "…Your soul."

Danny gave him an odd look. Then, the sibs burst out laughing. They thought the figure was making a joke. "Okay."

"By sunshine tomorrow, your father will be healthy as a horse," the dark old man said talking something out. Danny looks at the object the figure was holding. A rolled up paper scroll and held it to Danny, "All you have to do is sign."

Danny stopped laughing to see the parchment handed to him.

"No Danny!" Wanda cried.

Sadly, the kids aren't paying attention to her. Danny takes it out and unrolls it, showing writing that he didn't understand. He reached out for the paper and gazed at the edge when suddenly, he grunts as the paper gave him a paper cut, with his blood dropping onto the signing point of the paper.

"Oh, that will do just fine," the figure said. He smirks at Danny with flaring green eyes.

* * *

"GAH!!"

Danny opened his eyes and woke up, shocked to see he was in the trailer, back in his bed and bedroom, and it was the morning. He turns to see Jazz and Timmy awake with Timmy holding a goldfish bowl containing his fairies in fish mode.

"Glad you're awake Danny," Jazz said.

"Whoa…I just had the strangest dream," Danny said.

"Me too," Timmy said.

"I agree," Jazz mentions, "I wonder who that figure was…"

They were thinking about the shadowy stranger, about helping their dad, and the parchment that Danny bled on.

"Dang," Danny spoke to himself. He gets up and groans a bit.

Jack Fenton comes in for the kids to see him out their bedroom door. "Good morning, sleeping beauties," Jack greeted.

"Dad?" Jazz asked.

Danny froze. His dad didn't look pale or sick. He seemed alright. "You look…"

"Great, right?" Jack guessed, "Least that's what the doc said when he looked at my x-rays this morning."

The kids look at each other and felt a bit shocked. "What are you talking about?" Timmy asked.

"I've been sick, kids," Jack confessed, "When I finally get up the nerve to tell you and your brother and sister about it…I'm not anymore. I can't explain it. But I feel healthy as a horse like Strider."

They froze. Danny was stunned at his father's words, remembering what the odd stranger in his dream said to him: _'By sunshine tomorrow, your father will be healthy as a horse.' _The kids felt speechless.

"Now, come on, hotshot," Jack said, "I got a show to do. Now, get my rodeo ready. Don't wanna keep those people waiting. And maybe after the show, we can catch ghosts and get some fudge!"

Jack walks out of his trailer with the kids still staring. Danny was worried about his ill father and now Jack was better now. Maybe the stranger did cure him. "But how?" Danny wondered.

"Who knows," Timmy said, "But at least Dad is okay!"

"Yep," Jazz smiled. The kids run off.

Wanda was still worried. "You shouldn't have done that Danny. Why wouldn't they listen?"

"What was that?" Cosmo asked, turning toward Wanda like he didn't hear her.

Wanda glares at him, "Poof?" Poof questioned, with a frown.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jack Fenton!" Mr. Barkin announced. The rings of fire lit up and the ramp was ready. Jack was about to ride and make his stunt, riding on Strider. The crowd goes wild for this. Jack smiles and rides off for the crowd to cheer more.

Unknown to the crowd or Jack; the figure was at the entrance and watching. But it was no dark figure at all, it was Pariah! The ruler of the darkness, Underworld, and the Ghost Zone. He eyes the flaming rings and Jack and his steed going through the ramp. Suddenly, the fire rises up. Strider neighs in fright and rears on his rear hooves and Jack falls from him. Some of the people scream to see this. Pariah just looked on with his flaring eyes.

* * *

Outside, everyone turned to see the main tent lighting with people screaming. Danny was just about to meet Carrie, but first was gonna get Timmy and Jazz ice cream to celebrate.

That's when they saw what was happening at the tent.

"Isn't that the tent Dad is going to?" Timmy asked.

Danny gasped. "Dad!" He quickly runs up to the back and gasp in shock.

"Danny! What's going-" But Jazz froze, also Timmy.

The ring of fire was highly damaged and Jack Fenton was badly injured and burnt, lying on the wooden ramp as some of the carnies try to put out the fire. And sadly, the steed, Strider was dead. They were taking his body outside. Danny, Jazz, and Timmy were all shocked to see Spirit's father was dead.

"Ladies and gentlemen, head for the exits," Mr. Barkin spoke caution, "Please stay calm."

The crowd leaves and the kids run up to their father. "Dad?" Danny asked. Jack slowly opened his eyes to see his kids.

"Dad, it's all right, we're here," Timmy spoke.

"That's right. It's gonna be okay," Jazz said putting her hand on Jack's shoulder, "Dad? Daddy?"

Jack smiles but it soon fades, "Dad? Dad?" Danny asked.

Jack lay on the ground, motionless. Danny was horrified that his father was dead as well. He hugs Jazz and Timmy as they sobbed, crying over their now dead father.

Danny was glad that Jack was cured, but now he died of a stunt accident, as Strider was as well. As he hugs his sibs, he looks up and sees the figure he saw in the dream, near the entrance.

Pariah laughs, fading away before Danny's eyes. _'What was he doing here? He promised Dad will be okay! I don't understand'_ Danny thought, looking coldly at the disappearing figure.

* * *

Esperanza neighs loudly in both sadness and fright. Danny was on her with Timmy and Jazz at the back. Since, they are orphans now; they ran away, riding the empty highway.

Danny was planning to get Carrie, but he was too upset to be happy now. His dad is dead when the stranger promised he'll be alright. And Jazz and Timmy? Without Jack, Danny guesses that Timmy and Jazz will have to come with him and Carrie; including Timmy's fairies. They took Spirit as well as the little colt ran with his mother along side her.

Spirit looked very sad as did Esperanza. Danny didn't blame them, since Strider was no longer with them as well.

"Dad was supposed to be alright!" Danny yelled angrily, "He promised!"

"Danny, there's something we have to tell you," Wanda said, "That figure? Well, he was-"

Suddenly, in the middle of nowhere, Pariah appears in front of them in the middle of the road.

"The Ghost King!!" Cosmo and Wanda gasped

Danny was shocked and before he can react, Esperanza neighed in fright and gets on her hind legs, making Danny, Jazz, and Timmy fall off the horse, hitting hard onto the hard pavement road.

Danny groaned a bit, thinking a hit like that could give him a broken bone or something. But he was okay. He heard the tap of Pariah's cane. He looks up to the shadow.

"You're no good to me dead," Pariah spoke.

Jazz gasped and clutches to her brothers. Wanda holds her baby Poof. "Hey Pariah!" Cosmo laughed. Wanda quickly zipped his mouth.

Danny angrily gets up from the blacktop to point at Pariah, realizing something. "You…you killed him!" he accused.

"I cured his cancer," Pariah explained, "That was the deal. But I didn't want him to come between…us."

"How dare you Pariah!?" Wanda yelled.

"You know HIM?!" Danny asked, "And you didn't tell us?!"

"I tried to warn you," Wanda said, sadly, "But it's too late now."

"She's right," Pariah laughed.

Jazz glared at him. "You evil ghost ecto-thingy!"

Danny was SO mad that he charges at Pariah, wanting to knock him out and beat the heck outta him. But Pariah wasn't there. Danny hits the empty air to see him gone.

"Where is he?" Timmy wondered, feeling scared.

"One day…" Pariah said as Danny turns to see Pariah behind him, "When I need you, I'll come. Until then, I'll keep in touch and be watching…"

Pariah touches Danny. Danny strains in a heat of pain as something was coming out of Pariah, into Danny feeling. Jazz, Timmy, and the fairies would have done something but they were TOO afraid to do so. Spirit neighed, wanting to help his best friend, but he couldn't do anything.

Danny wasn't sure what it was but it froze him with his blue eyes lighting up like green flaring fireballs. "Forget about friends…" Pariah continued, "Forget about family…Forget about love. You're mine Danny Fenton." Pariah smirks and taps Danny on the back.

Danny falls on the ground and lays there, "Danny!" Jazz, Timmy, Spirit, and Esperanza rushed over, seeing if he was alright.

Spirit neighed and pushed his muzzle into Danny's cheek; Danny put his hand on the colt's soft nose and breathed, "I'm ok…" But he didn't feel ok. He gets up to see Pariah gone again. Thunder strikes again as it started to rain.

* * *

Carrie had all her things packed in her suitcase, waiting for Danny. She smiles to see Danny riding on Esperanza by Toon Hill. She notices Jazz and Timmy (holding his bowl with his fairies) with Danny, oddly, wondering why they are here.

Danny looks at her, looking at her joyful smile. It just broke her heart. Now, he has to break hers.

He remembers about what Pariah said to him, _'Forget about love.' _After his encounter with Pariah, what will happen with him and Carrie? Will something bad happen to Carrie also like Jack and will it be Danny's fault? Carrie stops smiling, wondering why Danny was looking at her sadly.

Danny's face was saddened. _'Sorry Carrie,'_ Danny thought.

"Let's go," he spoke to his sibs and the colt, Spirit.

Esperanza neighs loudly and runs away with the three, leaving Carrie behind. Carrie seemed stunned, watching her boyfriend run off.

Danny's heart sank. He had to let her go…for his and Carrie's sake if Pariah appears to them. Jazz and Timmy felt very bad for Danny, knowing that he will NEVER forget about this.

The kids rode on the horse following by Spirit and the fairies and they head off to a new life…


	4. The Amazing Danny Fenton

**_Phantom Rider: A Ghost Rider Parody_**

Hooray, we have another chapter! I hope you enjoy this! Please be sure to review! Last time, Jack and Strider were killed even though Pariah promised Danny that Jack would be ok. And taking his bro and sis with him, Danny had to leave Carrie behind because of the deal he made with the ghost king...what's going to happen with Danny and Spirit now?

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Amazing Danny Fenton_

"You can't live in fear…" the rider said to himself, "You can't live in fear…"

An older stunt teen was gonna do his new stunt to impress the crowd. He was in the racetrack with a large ramp where there's another ramp at the end, where the horse rider must jump over there in a hundred feet, where he must pass over 50 trucks.

He was riding a young buck of a stallion. The stallion neighed angrily wanting to get moving, but the teen held him steady.

"DANNY! DANNY! DANNY! DANNY! DANNY!" the crowd cheered. Thousands of fans were screaming for their idol to ride. All of the seats were crowded as kids, teens, adults; even celebrities were waiting and cheering on for this teen horse rider.

The rider, in fact, was Danny Fenton. It has been four years since Pariah and the accident. Danny is now fourteen years old. Since then, Danny is a star celebrity and famous horse rider stuntman. He wore a riding suit that was white and has blue hot flames on it with the stallion wearing a saddle with the same style. He raises his hands and flames appear out of the ramp with the audience cheer even more at this scene. Fireworks exploded from the ground in the racetrack. Danny grasps the reins of his steed and got ready to ride.

Danny kicks the stallion in the hindquarters and they both ride out and heads to the fiery ramp, about to make his move. He rode off the ramp and flies over. The fans stand up, hoping for Danny to make it, watching in awe.

The teen was floating in the air, flying over the trucks on the horse. He eyes the other side and closes his eyes. As he does so, he remembers the flashbacks that was three years ago…where he bled on the mysterious parchment…seeing the glowing green eyes of Pariah…

He opens his eyes to see he was reaching the landing ramp. He lands there, making it. But the crowd gasped. Danny's horse barely landed onto the ramp. The rider falls off his horse with some of the fans screaming, his head hits the front right leg of the stallion.

"Ooh…" some of the fans said, noticing the hard pain. The fans scream in terror. Danny slides onto the rough road of the track and hits the side of the wall where the audience watches in horror. Danny seemed to be knocked out with the face shield on his helmet breaking like glass. The crowd seems worried about their favorite stuntman.

"Ladies and gentleman," the announcer, Bug Bunny, said, "Please stay off the field to allow paramedics through…"

The ambulance arrives for Danny as his team comes rushing up to him. The first was a 26-year old tabby kat with blonde fur, brown stripes on his arms, green eyes wearing a blue jumpsuit with the words Team Fenton on the back, red hat, and brown shoes. He was called Chance Furlong. But his nickname was T-Bone. He's the chief mechanic of Danny's stunt team, Team Fenton and T-Bone was his manager and one of his best friends.

Another one was another kat, only smaller and he was cinnamon in color for his fur, with amber eyes, wearing the same suit like T-Bone with a red hat. His name was Jake Clawson, but everyone called him Razor. He was more passive and quiet than T-Bone, and by far probably one of the smartest on the team. Well, at least he and Jimmy are.

SpongeBob had the same outfit like T-Bone and the boys and had a blue hat. SpongeBob is a sea sponge from the bottom of the sea that has blue eyes.

The last one was Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy is a boy genius with blue eyes and brown hair in a swirling hairdo, chosen to help with Danny's horses and put them in good shape.

Timmy and Jazz were there also, wearing similar outfits as T-Bone and the others. Timmy still had buck teeth, and his hat was now just a baseball cap. Jazz had an aqua bandana, and her hair was much longer.

The Team Phantom comes to the knocked out Danny, "Aw crud! Holy kats! D.F.!" T-Bone cried to his friend. Razor takes the helmet off Danny to show his spiky raven black hair and Razor gives the helmet to SpongeBob.

"Danny!" Jimmy cried.

"Talk to us!" Timmy said. T-Bone slaps Danny on the cheek, hoping to wake him up.

The team thought they were seeing some blinking in Danny's blue eyes. Actually, they did. Team Fenton watches as Danny wakes up, a bit injured. "Heck," he finally spoke, "Is the horse okay?"

The kids were amazed that their friend Danny was okay. They thought he would be dead by now with that hard crash. "Yeah. Yeah," T-Bone sighed, "The horse's fine,"

"You gave us a scare lil brother," Jazz frowned in worry.

"Holy kats," T-Bone said a bit relieved. He takes out a pair of sunglasses and hands it to him.

"Thanks," Danny smiled and puts on the sunglasses.

"Let's go home," Razor said, smiling. The crowd cheers that Danny survives as Razor and T-Bone bring Danny up and help him walk toward the exit.

"Let's hear it for him, folks!" Bugs announced, "The amazing Danny Fenton!" The crowd cheers more as Danny waves at the audience, showing peace signs to some of his fans.

* * *

Later on, it was the night and it was raining hard. The tour bus of the stunt team was heading back to Danny's hometown…ToonTown. Inside, everyone was out of their uniforms and in their trademark clothes including Danny, who wore his usual white t shirt with red collar, rims on the sleeves, and red oval symbol on his shirt, blue jeans, and red & white sneakers. Razor, Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob were playing cards while Danny, who was reading a book, with Jazz was watching T-Bone playing a game on his PS3 on the TV with the game called: 'Danny Fenton: Air Time!'

T-bone is playing a game version of Danny, trying to make the move that the 14-year old teen tried to do at this level.

Danny and Jazz watch T-Bone as the game Danny flies off the ramp. "Come on! Come on! Get the front end down…" But in the game, the game Danny falls down with fake digitalized blood spilling. "Crud!" he cursed banging on the wall behind him.

"And Fenton is down!" the game announcer said.

"Have you tried not crashing?" Danny asked wryly.

"Have you?" T-Bone shot back.

"Come on Danny," Jazz said getting a soda bottle out of a mini refrigerator, "Why don't you have Purple Flurp and relax like everybody else?"

"You know high-sugar soda gives me nightmares," Danny told Jazz as he returned to his book.

Jazz stares at him, and sighs, "Oh well. To each his own," she said and drinks the Purple Flurp bottle and sighs happily. She grabs the remote control and changes the TV screen to a stupid show, but Jazz seemed to like it since she's laughing.

"Ugh!" T-Bone said disgusted, grabbing the remote from Jazz. He changes the channel to 'Scardey Kat.'

"Hey!" Jazz snaps, "I was watching that! I don't want to watch Scardey Kat! You've seen this show a million times already." She and T-Bone start to grab the remote from each other.

"I'm not spending 2 hours watching stupid shows you call funny!" T-Bone cried, "Scardey Kat is much funnier!"

"Yeah right…" Razor mumbled.

"Scardey Kat is not funny! What's so funny about some kat who is afraid of everything?!" Jazz yelled. The two start to tussle and fight each other with the remote. The others sigh, seeing that Jazz and T-Bone fight with each other.

"Give me that!" SpongeBob scowled annoyed, stopping the fight and grabs the remote from Jazz and T-Bone. He changes the channel a couple of times to show channels of monster trucks…a werewolf movie…an educational channel on the howler monkey…and finally to the X games channel.

"Oh wait, could you go back?" Danny asked seeing the other channel, "There's a howler monkey special on the Discovery Channel…"

"Don't," T-Bone said as they see the TV screen showing motorcycle bikes lands safety on the ramps. "Hey, check this out!" The tabby kat called out to the others. The rest of the team watches to see what was going on. Danny groans at this, eyeing T-Bone for wanting to watch this and SpongeBob changing to that channel.

"We've seen big moves and crashes," the sportscaster, Chet Ubetcha, said on TV, "But ask these riders who it is they look up to, and the answer is a teen who's not competing here…Danny Fenton…"

The screen changes to the scenes of Danny's last stunt. The team except Danny felt excited. "Yeah, that's because he's right here!" Timmy cried pointing at him.

"Greatest stuntman of all time…" Chet continued to show a scene of Danny crashing down, "…But what we don't know is how much longer Fenton can cheat death. His critics call it pay-per-view suicide…"

"Put the monkey show on, T-Bone," Danny said, not wanting to hear any of this. Sometimes, he doesn't like it when he or his friends watching shows about him, even with his crashes that he survived from his last stunts.

"Quiet…" T-Bone shushed him, wanting to hear.

"Please T-Bone. The monkey show?" Danny asked.

"Shut up…" T-Bone said watching, now with a worried look.

"Seemingly, he has no regard for his own life," Chet still spoke, "They call him the hero of all stunts, also calling him Mr. Invincible, and he'll have to be at his next jump when Danny Fenton will attempt to clear the length of a football field from field goal to field goal!"

T-Bone was shocked at this, seeing Danny's now known next stunt. He quickly turns off the TV with he, Jazz, Timmy, Jimmy, Razor, and SpongeBob looking at Danny, seeming disapproving.

"What?" Danny asked, shrugging.

"'What?'" T-Bone repeated.

"Danny, are you insane?" SpongeBob asked, waving his arms, "Length of a football field?"

"Come on guys," Timmy said coming to the positive side, "We know Danny survived and he'll make the next jump."

Danny had bad crashes and somehow survived, having his uncanny ability to walk from death as Chet mentions. The horses he rode weren't so lucky sometimes. Some of them he even killed when he jumped; which is why Danny couldn't risk Esperanza or his most favorite horse…Spirit. Timmy was still confident and knew that Danny will survive this.

"Timmy!" Jazz snapped at her younger brother.

"What?" Timmy asked, as he leaned against the wall and glances behind him to see Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof disguised as the wall; he mumbles, "It's true…"

"You should be taking a dirt nap after that rag doll today," T-Bone said.

"I got lucky," Danny said.

T-Bone wasn't buying it. "No way kid, I know a hunting dog named Lucky," T-Bone explained, "He's got one eye and no nuts."

"Lucky doesn't cover it Danny," Jimmy said.

"Yeah," Razor said, "You got an angel looking over you."

"Yeah, maybe," Danny said.

"Hey guys, you in?" Jimmy asked as he and Razor head back to their card table.

T-Bone and SpongeBob look back. "Yeah," T-Bone said.

"I'm in!" SpongeBob said, rushing over.

"Hold on…" T-Bone held up his paw and turned to Danny, "Look kid…ever since you, your sister and brother came to live with me and Razor…I've always known something about you was different…"

Danny stared at the large tabby kat, "You and Razor have been like my older brothers…"

T-Bone frowned as he patted Danny's shoulder as he got up, "Razor's probably right…you got an angel looking out for you…"

Danny turns to the window to see his reflection as T-Bone joined the others in the game. "Maybe, it's something else…" he spoke. Lightning flashes and Danny's reflection shortly flashes into what appeared he had white hair instead of black and his eyes were green instead of blue somehow and then back to normal.

* * *

Outside, the tour bus leaves off, where in the middle of the desert, something was happening. Lightning flashes still and rains of fire fell down, fading away. Dark clouds in the sky form into skulls and sad souls as fire rained down still. Suddenly, in the middle of nowhere, a mysterious figure appears, walking by. '_So this is the world_,' the dark figure thought and screeches, showing his glowing red eyes and glowing staff.


	5. 2nd Chances & Fallen Phantoms

**_Phantom Rider: A Ghost Rider Parody_**

Yay! Another chapter for this cool story! I really like it when people review and say they enjoy it. That's cool. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Last time, Danny is now 14 and his best friends T-Bone and Razor (aka the SWAT Kats) along with Jimmy Neutron and SpongeBob Squarepants are concerned of Danny's jump. And there was a strange figure coming out of the desert...Who was it?

* * *

_Chapter 4: 2nd Chances & Fallen Phantoms_

In a desert not far from here, there was the Biker Bar Saloon. A waitress, Star, comes outside to see one of the gang members, The Fallen Angels, Johnny 13. She serves him a bottle of beer. "There you go," she spoke.

"It took you long enough," Johnny said grabbing the bottle from her as she walks away.

He could have beaten her if he couldn't wait any longer. Johnny took a chug of his beer, to relax when suddenly; he heard and felt an icy chill. He notices the bottle was freezing up. _'What the?' _the gang member wondered.

He looks up and notices a man walking by. He has white pale skin, wore a trench coat, had red eyes and holds a staff with a glowing red crystal. Johnny blocks the man, "I think you might be lost, old man. Angels only in here."

"Angels? Really?" the old man asked.

"Yeah really," Johnny said poking him, "You got a problem with that?"

The man looks at the finger that was poking him. "Actually…" he began and suddenly points his staff at Johnny.

He was silent as Johnny was wheezing as the life come out of him, something coming out of him and into the staff. The crystal from the staff somehow sucked his life as his eyes changed to a murky black and his skin changes to blue. He was stunned, not moving with the man looking down.

"…I do." The man finished. Johnny fell to the ground, now a dead blue mummified corpse, from the man…Freakshow. He looks at the dead body that Johnny 13 used to be and he walks into the saloon…

* * *

Later, the tour bus drops Danny, Razor, T-Bone, SpongeBob, Timmy, Jazz, and Jimmy to an old dark ally near an old gasoline station. Jimmy and Razor notice how creepy and dark this place is.

"Yep. Love your neighborhood, guys," T-Bone spoke in sarcasm, "You join the Homeowners Association yet?"

The team head to the loft, heading to which was the Fentons' real home, their apartment. Danny was in charge although and T-Bone couldn't believe that Danny, Jazz, and Timmy managed to live there.

"Oh, I see you still haven't gotten a lock for your lift," Razor mentions noticing the elevator opened, "That's great, great. You're got a lot of steeds in here, I told you. How many times?"

He was mentioning about Danny's home. There was a large plasma screen TV, a fridge, bed, everything a teen could have. Well…except for all of Danny's injured horses from his stunts that are parked in the middle of the room, including his own. Danny takes a remote and presses a button as the stereo plays music from his favorite band, Humpty Dumpy.

T-Bone then speaks: "Well, DF, I said it before, I'll say it again: This place could use a woman's touch, kid."

"So do you, Chance," Danny spoke.

T-Bone looks and spots Danny's prized stallion, Spirit, who was a mustang now. "You still have that crazy horse? You never rode him once did you?"

"Years ago...but T-Bone, don't go..."

"Yipe!" when T-Bone was close to the horse, Spirit neighs angrily as he thrusts his head at the big tabby kat.

"Near him," Danny finished, "He doesn't let anyone but ME go near him."

"And poor Timmy learned that lesson the HARD way," Jazz mentions.

Timmy moans as he rubs his behind. "And I still feel that hoof in my behind..."

Razor looks at all the injured horses, even oddly pink, green, and purple horses. "All right, four out of five. Hurt one more and you get the whole set. And who's the oddly colored steeds?"

"Um…they're from Tibecudor?" Danny lied. He knew the horses were really Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof in disguise. But he and Jazz don't want to tell them yet. Otherwise, Timmy will lose his fairies and they will go away forever.

The gang looks around Danny's apartment. T-Bone comes in and notices some books near Spirit's stable. He takes one out and pre-reads showing pictures of demons and devils and such. The kat felt worried. Danny's entire book was based on religion, demonology, anything with demons and spirits. It seemed odd for a teen like Danny to read all those books. It wasn't normal for him. "Well, I'm glad to see you found use for your books," T-Bone told.

"Want some jellies?" Danny asked, making his own cocktail of jelly beans as he pours it in a glass.

Timmy didn't seem to mind. "I do!" he smiled. Danny hands his brother a jelly bean cocktail and he smiles munching on the candy.

"How about you?" Danny asked his friend.

"No thanks, I don't want any of your candy," Razor said, "We wanna talk to you about something kind of serious."

"I'm trying to relax guys," Danny spoke heading to his TV.

"Yeah, I understand. All right?"

"It's just gonna take a second," Jimmy said, even worried.

Danny sits down on the couch and turns on the TV. He laughs as he watches one of his favorite videos, where Sokka was trying to teach a monkey, Momo, to know karate. Momo chatters and wracks Sokka on the head. Timmy and Jazz sat down and laughed as well.

The kats, sponge, and boy genius glanced at them. "It's about you jumping on the anniversary of your dad's accident," SpongeBob explained.

Danny was still laughing at the video. The boys look at him, like Danny was watching the vid and not wanting to talk about it. "Can I just turn this music off for a minute?" Jimmy asked turning off the music.

Danny notices the music off but still laughs at the video as the winged lemur beats up Sokka. "This jump, man, we…" T-Bone tried to explain but Danny wasn't paying attention.

"Oh! For the love of…" SpongeBob groans and grabs the remote, once again turns it off.

Danny glares at him. "SpongeBob, you or anyone here touch Humpty Dumpy or that lemur video again and we got a scrap on our hands."

"This jump is nuts. All right, kid?" Razor finally explained worry in his amber eyes, "I mean, field goal to field goal, and now you're adding cars?"

"Guys, we know Danny can make it," Timmy said trying to defend Danny, "Because, he wasn't harmed that bad."

"Tim, Danny broke his leg…broke both his arms…got a head concussion…got a bit of amnesia…from all those stunts and you think THAT'S okay?!" Jimmy cried.

Timmy thinks for a minute and nodded, "Yeah!"

Jimmy smacked his head. "What T-Bone means is, what are you trying to prove?" he asked Danny.

Danny looks at his friends. "That it's me."

"That it's you?"

"Riding the horse."

"Of course it's you, Dan," Razor said confused, "Who else is it gonna be?"

"You know what, you're freaking me out," T-Bone said holding up one of Danny's books to him, "You're freaking me out because you're reading this…comparative exponential religiosity crap. It's getting in your brain. I mean, what's going on, man?"

"Please tell us," SpongeBob said now worried, "We're your friends."

Danny was silent for a moment and looks at them. "Do you believe people get second chances?" he finally spoke.

T-Bone and the others paused a bit. "Huh? I…I don't know."

"If somebody makes a mistake, a big mistake do you think that person should have to pay for it every day for the rest of their lives?" Danny asked.

"Are you talking about your daddy's accident?" Jimmy asked.

"Well…" Danny was silent again and speaks again, "I'm just looking for a sign."

"What kind of sign?" SpongeBob wondered.

"That I can take a negative and turn it into a positive," Danny told, "That I can have a second chance too."

T-Bone sighs and looks at his friend. "Look, at least promise me you'll think about taking the cars out."

"I'll think about it," Danny retorts.

Jazz takes the TV remote and turns it on, now showing an old classic cartoon. Music plays as in a graveyard, two black cats look down and a skeleton appearing from his grave, scaring the cats with their fur jumping out and back. T-Bone shook his head, but hoped Danny could think about it. He and the others leave.

Danny, Timmy, and Jazz were alone. The fairies poof to be their normal selves. "If they're your friends than why won't you them tell?" Wanda asked.

"What? That it was the Ghost King's fault that my dad's dead?" Danny asked, "Because I thought I could save him so I sold my soul to the Ghost King?"

"They're right you know," Cosmo said, "That books are getting in your head, just trying to find a way to get your soul back."

"Cosmo's right," Jazz mentions, "Surprisingly…"

"Hey! I'm right!" Cosmo laughed.

"Poof!" Poof smiled.

"I still think you agree with T-Bone," Jazz said, "About the cars thing. I mean, isn't that suspicious that you somehow survived?"

Danny was silent and thinks. "Nope. Not really."

Jazz sighs. "Come on Tim, it's time for bed."

"Ha! And what makes you think I will go to bed?" Timmy asked. But a clock was next to him and it ticked to 9:00. Timmy looks at it and suddenly falls asleep.

Jazz carries Timmy to bed. Now Danny was alone and continues to watch TV, seeing the dead skeleton doing crossbones and chomping his teeth.

* * *

The party was over at the Biker Bar. Star was hiding behind a counter, breathing rapidly, feeling scared. She peeked in a corner to notice she was the only one who survived. Freakshow…this goth weird looking stranger…had entered and killed every gang member and employees here at the bar.

Star slowly gets up to see the frozen corpses of the gang when she heard a chuckle. She turns and gasped to see Freakshow.

It was too late. Freakshow grabs Star by the throat and points his staff at her.

"I knew you were here. I could smell your fear," Freakshow smirked.

Star gasped her last breath, now turning into a blue corpse by Freakshow's crystal.

He was done killing everyone here in this bar. He could sense something, walking to the counter, slightly stepping on the finger of a dead waiter. He notices something appearing out of nowhere, forming into a dark skull like robot. "Hello, Skulker," Freakshow greeted to the ghostly hunter.

"Why are you here?" Skulker asked.

Freakshow senses someone again and turns to see water coming out of the sink and forms into a tattooed woman. "Lydia," he recognized to see her.

She breathes in and takes a gunk of water from her face. "And what do you want from us?" Skulker asked again.

"I've come for the Reality Gauntlet," Freakshow announced.

The ghosts look at each other with awe, hearing about the ghostly item.

"Legend has it that the Gauntlet was stolen and hidden in a graveyard not far from here," Freakshow continued, "And now you're gonna help me find it."

That's when a tornado like ghost roared and came into the saloon. He flies near to his allies. "Vortex," Freakshow greeted to him.

"And when we find it, then what?" he asked coldly.

"Then, we'll take this world…" Freakshow smirked turning to a dead corpse about to drink a beer, "One city… at a time…"

"What about Pariah?" Vortex asked.

Freakshow nearly has his red eyes glow. He calms down and turns to his new allies. "Don't… ever… say that name," he spoke in a hissing cold tone.


	6. An Old Reunion

_**Phantom Rider: A Ghost Rider Parody**_

Hooray! We have a new chapter! I hope you enjoy this next one! Last time, T-Bone and the others are scared for Danny's life. They tell him he should forget the jump or at least get rid of the cars. Meanwhile, a man by the name of Freakshow is on the run with three ghosts! What would happen next?

* * *

_Chapter 5: An Old Reunion_

The next morning, everyone in ToonTown was heading to ToonTown Stadium, the day of Danny Fenton's latest stunt. Tell that to what the announcer, Bugs Bunny, is saying: "Ladies and gentletoons, welcome to the Danny Fenton Leap Of Death!"

Inside the stadium that was a football field, everyone was there, cheering on. They could wait for Danny to survive this…or not.

* * *

Danny didn't seem worried. He was in his dressing room, in his rider suit, and looking at himself at the mirror, somewhat looking determined. He was listening to Humpty Dumpty still.

Then, his friends in their mechanic outfits, come out. "Hey Dan," SpongeBob greeted.

But Danny shushed him. "Quiet, you're stepping on Humpty Dumpty," Danny spoke, waving his arms. They waited for a while and soon the music was over. SpongeBob throws Danny his cane and he catches it. "What was it you were gonna say?" he asked.

"We just ran a second check on the ramps," Jimmy said, nodding, "They look good."

"Crowd's kind of out of control," Timmy mentions. Danny walks and takes out a pot of hot chocolate and drank it while it was still steaming and in the pot. SpongeBob and Jazz both wince a bit, seeming grossed out.

T-Bone finally spoke. "Danny, you know you don't have to do this, don't you? I mean…Holy Kats!"

Danny stops and puts the pot down. "Does this suit fit all right?" he asked, like he's talking about another subject. "It feels a little loose."

Razor sighs, shaking his head "The suit's fine," he said giving a weak smile.

"Would you bring me my hat, T-Bone? Thanks," Danny spoke, staring at the mirror. The team looks at each other and Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Razor leave to check on Danny's horse, which was Spirit this time; the mustang was dying for some action, so Danny decided to use him for this jump. They left the room as Danny stares at himself in the mirror again. "You can't live in fear," he spoke.

* * *

Pretty soon, T-Bone, Razor, Jimmy, and SpongeBob lead Danny, wearing his sunglasses and cowboy hat, out of the room, soon surrounded by tons of reporters. "All right, we're up here on the right," Razor spoke.

Then, a she-kat with brown hair in a bob, brown eyes, wearing a green suit, and pink earrings came rushing up, "Mr. Fenton, Ann Gora, event publicity," the she-kat greeted, "Have time for a quick interview?"

"Look, I don't know how long you been doing your job, but Danny Fenton doesn't do interviews," T-Bone stated, trying shove Ann Gora away.

"Not even for an old friend?" a sarcastic yet sweet female voice asked.

Danny stopped. The voice seemed familiar to him. He turns around to see a girl at the entrance to the field. She had long brown hair, with a tiny ponytail in the back of her head; but the whole hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She was also wearing a pink sleeveless shirt that had a hot pink heart emblem on the front and showed her midriff, dark blue hip huggers, and black bracelets.

'_Hey Danny_,' her 10 year old voice greeted in Danny's mind; he could still see Carrie as a cute 10-year old girl. Carrie was now older now and seemed more beautiful. Well, Danny saw her on TV. She was a reporter on the ToonTown News Report. He's seen her a lot of times on TV, he even Googled her on the net.

Razor, Jimmy, T-Bone, and SpongeBob notices Danny's face, where he took off his sunglasses and just stares at the beautiful girl teen. "Hi," Carrie waved.

Jazz and Timmy both smile at each other, knowing what Danny was all about.

Danny smiled. "I'll do it." T-Bone and the others, except Jazz and Timmy, look a bit shocked. Danny has never done an interview before.

Ann Gora and Jonny was Carrie's crew for her show. Jonny wore sunglasses with a red baseball cap, and he too was a kat. "Okay," Jonny began as Ann wanted to see this, "And ready in five, four, three two…"

Danny and Carrie were getting ready for the camera. "How's your mom?" Danny asked. Carrie looked at him and gave a cocky smile.

"…One and action!" Jonny yelled out.

Carrie smiles at the camera with her mike on. "Danny Fenton, thank you for talking to us before your big jump," she spoke. To Danny, Carrie seemed all professional and business-like. "No one has ever attempted such a distance before three hundred feet from field goal to field goal. What's going through your mind right now?"

Danny was just staring at her. "You look really good," he spoke, "I've seen you on TV. You know, I watch a lot of TV and you do a really good job."

T-Bone, Razor, Jimmy, and SpongeBob were watching the interview and seemed shocked. How can Danny talk about this girl at a time like this? "This…can't be good," SpongeBob said.

"Danny, what drives somebody to risk their life for entertainment?" Carrie asked pointing her mike at Danny.

"I heard you got a boyfriend and are planning on an engagement," Danny spoke. Danny stopped Googling Carrie when he saw a pic of her with an engagement ring.

But Carrie, Ann, Jimmy, SpongeBob, Razor, and T-Bone look at him with an odd look. "This is NOT good," Jimmy agreed.

Jazz and Timmy tried to hold back their laughter; this was just TOO funny!

"Oh no, that didn't happen," Carrie muttered to Danny, shaking her head.

"No?" he whispers and sighed in relief.

"Most of the time the press focuses on the crashes, the broken bones, the cost of what you do," Carrie said, "Are there any other costs?"

Danny felt silent and takes the mike. "Uh…" Danny knew another cost…about his dad's death, his deal with a villain, losing Carrie who's just here right now. Jimmy, Razor, SpongeBob, mostly Carrie and Ann look at Danny, wanting an answer. "Uh…yeah," Danny replied. Razor smacks his head and groaned with Jimmy and SpongeBob staring blankly at their friend.

Carrie stares blankly also but finally spoke. "Okay well then, thank you for this revealing peek into the life of Danny Fenton," Carrie said, "I'm Carrie Francess on scene, live at ToonTown Stadium. "

Ann sighs. This is not the interview she's looking for. Still, she walks out with Jonny filming. "And we're out!" Jonny said, saying one of his catch phases.

"You're gonna stay for the jump right?" Danny asked.

"You know, we gotta get back," Carrie said, "Plus, I never liked watching you jump."

'Not what I remembered,' Danny thought. The Carrie he knew loved to see him jumped. He looks at Carrie was about to walk away. "Carrie?" he asked. Carrie stops and turns to Danny, waiting. Danny just looks at the girl. He sighs, not sure of what to say to her. Carrie just gives the same cocky smile and leaves.

T-Bone, Razor, Jazz, Timmy, Jimmy, and SpongeBob walk to Danny. "Well, that was…" Timmy stated, "…Not bad for a first interview."

He then started laughing, since he managed to say that with a straight face.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you two had some kind of history," T-Bone added mentioning the girl.

"You have NO idea, T-Bone," Jazz pointed out smiling.

Danny smiled at his friends. "That was it, guys," he told, "The sign."

The friends look at him again. "The sign?" T-Bone repeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carrie pulled the band out of her hair, letting it move freely as she and her crew move to the van. "Sure you don't wanna stick around?" Jonny asked.

"No," she replied, shaking her head.

"It hasn't started yet," Ann mentions.

"Nah-huh," she shook her head.

"I'll buy you a donut," Jonny suggested.

Carrie shook her head again as they head to the car. "Come on, Carrie. It's Danny Fenton," Jonny said, wanting to see the show.

'_You mean the boy who broke my heart?_' Carrie thought. She too, was thinking about what happened years ago. She seemed saddened and looks at her friends. "Let's go."

* * *

In the Stadium, T-Bone smiled and hands the helmet to Danny as they and the other friends are on the ramp. He spots the field with no cars; seems that Danny agreed to take the cars out. The gang was relieved for that or Danny and Spirit could have been killed.

Spirit was pawing the ground in desperation to get his hooves moving. He wanted to run so bad. Danny managed to keep him under controlled by whispering, "Easy boy…you'll get to run…"

Spirit calmed down and shook his head.

"Thank God you listened to me, took the cars out," T-Bone said so relieved.

"Yeah, it would've been suicide otherwise," Jimmy mentions.

Razor walks in to see this. "This way, you'll come down on some soft…green…" he stops to hear a noise and looks up with his teeth clattering. The friends look up also with Danny looking up with a smile. "…Grass…" Razor finished with a look of confusion.

To everyone's dumfounded amazement, the ceiling opens up to show an opening gap. "Ladies and gentletoons," Bugs Bunny announced, "Danny Fenton will not be jumping 50 cars as schedule today, but instead will be leaping six UH-60 Black Hawk helicopters!"

T-Bone and the others were shocked to hear this, even when a squadron of helicopters fly into the stadium. "Never before has any man attempted such a death-defying stunt!"

T-Bone, jaw-dropped, turns to Danny, completely speechless. His friends surprised also look at him. Danny shrugs, "I took the cars out, like you wanted, TB"

The friends look in terror as the helicopters with their whirling blades of death land on the ground. "Why Danny? Why wouldn't you tell us?!" Jazz yelled, for she too looked shocked at her brother's attempts at such suicide.

"Well, cuz you guys would've thrown a fit," Danny mentions; and smirked at T-Bone, "Plus, Razor told me that it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Call me old-fashioned, I'm funny that way!" T-Bone snapped, as he shivered, "A Human or kat sacrifice makes me uncomfortable."

"Come on guys!" Timmy smiled, "And come on Danny! You can do it! You can beat that really dangerous stunt!"

"Well, if you're so confident, then why don't you do it instead?" Danny asked.

"What?! Are you nuts?! That would kill me!" Timmy said and smiled at him, "Good luck though!"

T-Bone glares at Timmy and turns to Danny "Why DF? Why helicopters man?"

Danny smiles, remembering that it was his dad's death-anniversary. He remembered what he told him before his stunt. 'You know what I've been thinking about? A new stunt.' Jack's voice said to him, 'But instead of cars or a ring of fire…a helicopter.'

Danny knew that if Jack was a ghost and here now, he would be proud of him. "My dad thought it would be cool." He replied.

Razor looks at Danny and looks at the copters. He sighs, smiling slowly. "He was right," he agreed.

"Yeah," Danny nodded.

"Okay. Okay. This is the deal, Danny," Jimmy said, "Halfway down the ramp I want you to kick Spirit hard, okay? Don't kick him too early. If you kick too early, you are screwed. You got that?"

The gang notices that Danny was turning around. "Hey, DF, where's your head at, man?" T-Bone asked, putting his paw on Danny's head and making him turn back toward them.

"She's probably on the interstate by now, huh?" Danny asked, frowning.

T-Bone, Razor, and Jimmy stare at him. Danny must be mentioning about the girl he was interviewed by. SpongeBob seemed amazed since Danny never asked or crushed on a girl before. "You're flesh and blood after all!" he joked.

Jazz and Timmy glance at each other, knowing THEY understood what Danny was going through.

* * *

Meanwhile on the freeway, Jonny was driving Carrie and Ann. Carrie groans and holds her head. She knew in that stadium, Danny's life could end soon with that stunt. She knew she was going to miss him, even after what he did to her years ago...

* * *

"How much food did you give Spirit?" Danny asked to Jimmy and the others as he was ready.

"Enough to shame other horses who have sucky owners," Jimmy answered.

Danny didn't have time for this. He needed to finish his stunt and find Carrie. He snaps his visor shut, kicks Spirit, and rides off. Before, the team can turn around, Danny was gone and heading off the ramp.

"I can't look!" Timmy said closing his eyes, not sure if he wanted to see his older brother die.

Razor whispers to T-Bone. "Bet you five bucks he'll make it."

"You're on," T-Bone agreed.

The gang and everyone rose up as Danny flies off the ramp. Spirit threw everything he had and jumped.

"Oh God, he's not gonna make it!" Jazz said closing her eyes.

Danny and Spirit flies over the helicopters with their blades still turning like it wanted to slice and dice them both. Danny passed three of the copters and closes his eyes again. He was thinking about, not Pariah, but Carrie, remembering when she loved to watch him ride…the moment they kissed…her smile…the day he left her…

Danny opens his eyes with a look of determination. Everyone watches. SpongeBob was biting nails off his fingers. It was like slow-motion as everyone wanted to see what will happen to the stunt teen. SpongeBob rapidly bites fingernails again, only biting Jimmy and Timmy as they wince a bit. They watch and then…

Spirit's hooves touched the other ramp and he galloped up to the end, breathing heavily. Danny sighed with relief.

"He made it!" Razor cried.

The audience was amazed. Danny landed safety on the landing ramp and made it! "I told you he'd make it!" Razor smiled as T-Bone, angrily pays him.

"Yeah, Danny!" Timmy cheered.

"That's my brother!" Jazz sobbed.

"Let's hear it for him, ladies and gentletoons!" Bugs yelled out, "Three hundred feet! A new record as only Danny Fenton and his mustang Spirit can do!" Danny takes off his helmet and waves his hand as everyone cheers.

Spirit neighs with approval. Danny smiled as he hugged his horse and waved again.

"Yeah! Yeah!" T-Bone cheered raising his fist in the air with the others cheering. Then, to their surprise, Danny kicks Spirit and rides off, leaving the stadium. "Where is he going?" SpongeBob yelled, very shocked.

* * *

On the freeway, Carrie and her friends were about to drive. "I'll say one thing about the guy, he's got guts," Jonny pointed out, "I mean, the other day I was watching this, like, sport show…"

Carrie glares at Jonny at this point very annoyed, "Jonny, maybe you don't realize it, but I would really, REALLY appreciate it that you stop talking about Danny Fenton already!"

Jonny was silent. Ann glanced at the rearview mirror, a motor stuntman. "That might be a little hard," the female she-kat pointed out.

Carrie glances over at her, wondering what he mean. That is when she hears the sound of galloping hooves. She turns to spot Danny smiling and riding next to her and the van. "I made it!" Danny yelled out. Carrie shook her head in disbelief. Now, he wanted to see her again? "Pull over!" Danny called out.

"Do you want me to pull over?" Jonny asked.

'Gee…No way!' Carrie thought. "Drive!" she commanded.

"Driving," Jonny spoke. He drives away leaving Danny and Spirit behind.

Carrie sighs in relief. Then she spots Danny riding in, now standing on Spirit's back. He wanted to show-off his moves to her, wanting to impress. "Come on, Carrie! I need to talk to you!" he shouted.

Carrie shook her head and signaled Jonny to continue driving. Danny rides away and decides head to the other side where Ann and Jonny are. "What's your names?!" Danny yelled to the two kats with Carrie surprised.

"What?!" Ann asked, not hearing because of the sounds of the engine and motor.

"What's your names!?"

"Ann Gora!" Ann greeted.

"And Jonny!" Jonny introduced.

"Danny," Danny smiled shaking hands with the two.

"Hi." Jonny greeted.

"Well, Jonny and Ann, can you both help me out here?" Danny asked.

The two look at Carrie who shook her head. "Sorry Danny," Ann said as Carrie agreed, "She's the boss now. I was one once, but Carrie knows her stuff and where to get the best stories."

Carrie smiled but gasped seeing what's ahead. "Danny, look out!"

Danny turns to see a large truck about to run him over! He steers Spirit quickly pass the truck and another truck full of mooing cows. Carrie sighs in relief to see him okay.

"All right, I guess I see how's it's gonna be. Hang on!" Danny yelled and whispered something Spirit's ear, who somehow to Carrie, smirked.

Spirit galloped faster and ahead of them. Carrie glances over at Ann and Jonny who both shrugged. Danny glances back and yells, "Now Spirit!"

Suddenly, Spirit does a mid turn, and he plants his hooves on the ground in front of the road where the van was heading to!

"AAHHH!" Ann screams as Jonny slams the brakes. Carrie gasps and closes her eyes. But, the van slowly stops in front of Danny and Spirit, few inches away.

Carrie gasps and angrily pushes the door out as Danny walks to her. Carrie was so mad at Danny for scaring her like that. She didn't know whether to have him arrested or kick him where the sun don't shine.

"Hi!" Danny greeted, smiling sheepishly as he got off of Spirit, "How's it going?"

"Are you trying to get you AND your horse killed?" Carrie yelled out.

"I wanna talk to you. I haven't seen you in 56,000 years," Danny joked, smiling, trying to humor her.

They could hear the loud beeps and honks of the cars. Jonny's van was starting a new traffic. "This is crazy," Carrie told him, "You are crazy. You know Danny, I don't have time for this, I have a story to edit." Carrie turns and walks away, heading to the van until…

"You could have said 'no'," Danny said. Carrie stops and looks at him, confused. "When they asked you to interview me, you could have said 'no,'" he repeated.

Actually, interviewing him was her idea. Carrie leaves the door and walks back to him, with her arms folded and gave him a challenging look. "Ok then…I'll bite…What are you trying to say?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not trying to say anything. I'm saying that means something," Danny explained,

Carrie turns to see angry drivers yelling at them. "Sorry!" she called, "He didn't mean it!"

"Don't mind them, they're fine," Danny spoke, shaking his head.

"We are on the side of the freeway!" Carrie mentions, shaking her head.

"Let's get some dinner," Danny suggested, "You still like Italian? You told me that was your favorite type of dinner."

Carrie stares at Danny. Now he wants to see her again…and have a date? "What's this about, Danny?" Carrie asked, "You want some closure?" Danny just smiles. "Look, you were just a 10 year old boy and witness a tragedy and you ran," Carrie explains, "I understand now like I understood then and I have no hard feelings, none, you know. That's why they call it the past, because it's passed. It's done, it's over with."

Danny couldn't take it. He grabs Carrie and kisses her on the lips, just like when they used to be a couple years ago.

Spirit quirks an eyebrow and snorts at what his best friend was doing as if saying, way to go! Carrie hesitated, but remembered those days. Man, she misses and loved them so. Unwilling, Carrie stops their kiss and places her hand on his chest, giving him a look.

"Too much?" Danny asked, not sure if he should have done that.

Carrie looks at the teen, knowing she'll regret this. "There's a restaurant in my hotel, the Tipton," Carrie told, "Eight o' clock."

Danny smiled. "YES!!" he yelled happily with his fist in the air. Finally in four years, he had a date with his love.

Carrie heads to the van as Johnny and Ann Gora was about to drive off. "Don't be late…" she said, giving him a warning look.

"This is a sign, Carrie," Danny said as the van drives off, "There are no accidents. Destiny and all that."

He turns to see not angry drivers, but people with papers, wanting to see the famous Danny Fenton. "Danny! Danny! Danny!" a boy, Jake Long, smiled, "Can you please sign my sister's book? Mine too?"

"Oh, sure," Danny agreed signing autographs for Jake and his sister, Haley, "300 feet..."

"We love you!" Haley smiled, "And your horse is soo cool! Can we ride him?!"

"Oh, uh thanks," Danny smiled, "Three hundred feet. But don't touch Spirit, he hates everyone BUT me." He was so happy. He made his latest stunt and got back the girl of his dreams.

Spirit glanced at the sky and neighed.


	7. Night of the Phantom Rider

**_Phantom Rider: A Ghost Rider Parody_**

Yup! We have another chapter! I hope you enjoy this next one! Last time, Danny managed to make the jump on Spirit and win a date with his long lost girlfriend Carrie! But will he do ok at the date?

* * *

_Chapter 6: Night of the Phantom Rider_

It was the night. Freakshow was walking in ToonTown Park. The lamps in the street lamps faded away as Freakshow walks closer. He senses someone else here. Someone from the world he was.

"Pariah!" Freakshow smiled, "I knew you'll come."

Freakshow looks at the shadowy demon, Pariah. The old man was not very pleased at him. "Long time no see guys," he said.

In a sec, Skulker, Vortex, and Lydia appear near Freakshow. "Where have you been hiding?" Pariah daggers at Freakshow as he continued speaking, "I know why you're here. I know what you're after. It's my Gauntlet. It's MY power."

Freakshow just smirks and snaps his fingers. The lamps lit up and Pariah put a hand over his face from the light. "We both know you can't harm me here," Freakshow said, "It's my turn to lead."

"You will suffer for this," Pariah said to him, "Now deal with my Rider."

Freakshow's goons froze to hear Pariah talking about the Rider. Freakshow was not frightened or impressed.

"Your favorite creation? Send your precious Rider," he challenged, "I will retire him just like I will retire you…FATHER." He snaps his fingers again and the demons disappear instantly as the lamps lit again.

* * *

At the Krusty Towers Hotel, Carrie was in the restaurant. The maîtred', Squidward, was just pouring wine in Carrie's glass.

"Thank you," Carrie said to him as Squidward walks away. Carrie couldn't wait to see Danny again. Maybe they can get back together.

Still, she was nervous. It was almost time for Danny to arrive. Carrie takes out her cell phone to see it she has any text messages or voice mail from Danny. There were 0 messages.

Carrie sighs a bit and looks around to see no one looking. She slowly takes out a magic 8 ball and shakes it to see her fortune. She looks at it and sighs again.

* * *

Back at Danny's loft, only the fairies, Timmy, and Jazz were there. "Danny, why are you wearing a normal look when you can wear a suit for your date?" Wanda asked.

"Leave him alone Wanda," Cosmo said, "Danny can wear whatever he likes. Right Danny?"

The kids turn to see Danny at his bathroom talking to himself at the mirror. "Does he always do that?" Timmy and Jazz nodded, knowing what Danny has been through.

Danny paid no attention to his friends. He showered, put a little cologne, and shaved. Well, it was the first he ever shaved and he was already prepared for an hour and wearing his normal trademark clothes. He was nervous, nervous about what to say to Carrie.

"You made that jump. You made it. Nobody did. You're the best rider. You deserve a second chance." He sighs. "What should I say to her?"

"That you left her because you sold your immortal soul to the Ghost King?" Timmy asked while reading a comic.

"Timmy!" Jazz snaps and calls to Danny, "You'll be fine Danny. I know you will be."

Danny smiles and turns back to the mirror. "You deserve a chance." Suddenly, his fingers glow green. "What the?" Suddenly, he accidentally and uncontrollably shot beams out of his finger tips.

The sibs and fairies heard the racket. "Poof?" Poof wondered.

"What was that?!" Jazz shrieked.

"Nothing," Danny retorts. He stops his fingers as they stopped glowing. He groans, not feeling good and flashed almost turned invisible.

"_Danny…"_ a slight dark voice called.

Danny turned around to see his friends. "You guys said something?"

"What?" Timmy asked.

"We didn't say anything," Wanda said.

"Danny, are you okay?" Jazz asked concerned.

"I'm fi-" but he froze and notices that Spirit is missing. "I...better get out and get some fresh air," Danny said and dashed off of the loft.

The sibs stared. Then, Timmy says, "Wow, he is so anxious and excited, he MUST be desperate!"

* * *

Back at the Tipton, Carrie already finished her wine. It was five minutes for her date to come. Squidward comes in. "More wine?" he asked. Carrie nodded and twirls her finger.

Squidward pours some but then Carrie grabs it and pour more wine into the glass. "Okay."

"Can you entertain for me?" Carrie asked, "To kill the time?"

"Okay," Squidward said, "I'll just grab my top hat and start pull rabbits out as they bite my nose."

Carrie looks at him with an odd look. "You're not gonna do it that are you?"

"What do you think?" As Squidward walked away Carrie mumbled,

"And I thought I was the sarcastic one…"

* * *

Danny walks out of the loft and into the dark alley. He has a minute to go on his date with Carrie. _"Danny…"_ the voice said again only louder.

Danny was coming closer to the voice. He noticed something as he walked out of the alley. He walks very slowly and looks down to notice tire tracks on the wet pavement.

Danny moves out of the alley to see his stallion. "Spirit? You okay buddy?" Danny asked.

But Spirit was stunned and frozen in fear…almost possessed or something.

Then, Danny heard demonic laughter. He can recognize and guess who the cause of this is. He points a finger. "You."

Then, the ghost appears holding a familiar cane. Pariah. "Hello Danny," Pariah greeted.

"Stay away from me," Danny warned. He was ready to fight this man who killed his father and the one who owns his soul.

"A little late for that," Pariah said and looks at the steed, "Nice horse…"

"Why are you here?" Danny asked.

"Oh, I've always been here Danny," Pariah, "All along. Amity Park … Townsville… Dimmsdale…"

* * *

"You sure Danny will be happy to see Carrie again?" Jazz asked.

"Of course!" Timmy said, "And finally we can let the past go and it can help Danny a WHOLE lot!"

"Poof poof!" Poof peeped, shaking his rattle.

"What is it, godbro?" Timmy asked.

"Poof!" he points to a window. They peek in and notice Danny and a figure.

"Hey, why isn't Danny on his date?" Timmy wondered and sees the figure. "Who's that?"

Jazz gasped. "Timmy! It's HIM!!"

"What?" the kid and fairies said.

"It's that stranger! Remember?"

Timmy takes a better look and gasped. "Oh my gosh! It IS him!"

"This is bad," Wanda said in worry, "We got to get him before its too late!"

* * *

Danny was listening to Pariah and thinks for a sec to realize something. "So it was YOU….keeping me alive," Danny said.

"No, no Danny," Pariah disagreed, "It's all you. You're the best. And I'm your greatest fan. The posters, the video games, the crowds screaming, chanting: 'Danny… Danny… Danny.'"

He growled showing his demonic self and smirks, "It makes me so proud. It's like watching an investment that keeps growing and growing until the day you cash it in. That's day's today Danny."

The ghost smiles evilly sliding his hand on the mane of Spirit. "Now find the one known as Freakshow and destroy him," he ordered Danny.

Danny glared at him. "Find him yourself," he said and got on his horse.

"It's doesn't work like that," Pariah said, "You're under contract remember?"

Danny tries to let go of the reins of the horse, but couldn't. Danny was confused and notices his hands are sticking to the reins and could feel his foot trying to kick Spirit.

"And if you succeed…I'll return your soul," Pariah said.

Danny refused this deal. "Yeah, I'm not doing it."

"You don't have any choice," Pariah said. He tapped his mace onto the pavement.

Suddenly, Spirit neighs loudly. Danny was shocked and almost in a trance. But the stallion neighed more and dashed out of the alley with Danny riding.

It was too late as the others arrive. Jazz and Timmy gasped see Danny riding away and Pariah gone

"Danny!" they cried.

"Is he in trouble?" Cosmo asked.

* * *

Oh, Danny was in trouble all right. Out of the alley, Spirit zoomed into the streets and he speeds up…so fast that it leaves a trail of fire, which is green. As they ride through the streets, passing the cars, the windows exploded from the bike's wake and the car alarms triggered. The mustang continues as more cars are destroyed and the pavement Danny was riding on, heated, bubbled, and boiled.

The horse zoomed into more blocks and the parking meters melting and the trees combust into flame. The windows of the stores exploded as well with more cars damaged and more destruction from the wake of Danny and his horse.

For the first time, Danny was so scared of riding so fast. He didn't even notice that the license plate fell off from the saddle of the horse.

Out of ToonTown, a police officer, Officer Tubbs, was behind the large billboard, "Welcome to ToonTown." He looks back to hear the engines of a motorcycle. He could guess there's someone speeding. He takes his speed gun and aims.

But to his eye, the numbers on the gun, was increasing. He looks up and suddenly, the mustang zoomed pass him, knocking Tubbs down as the billboard combusted into flames. He looked up to see the speeding demon in confusion.

* * *

Freakshow and his goons walked into an old train station downtown. They searched around, finding the Gauntlet. Then, the stationmaster, Mr. Lancer, comes out with a lantern and notices the four. "Hey! You can't come in here! This is private…" the demons heard the old man and turned around with Freakshow glaring. "…Property," Mr. Lancer finished.

"There was a cemetery here," Freakshow spoke

Mr. Lancer was a bit scared as Freakshow, Skulker, Lydia , and Vortex corner him. "Yeah, a long time ago," Mr. Lancer answered.

"What happened to the graves?" Freakshow asked.

"They moved them," Mr. Lancer said.

Freakshow frowned. "Where?"

"I don't know," Mr. Lancer told.

"Who would?" Freakshow wanted to know.

Vortex laughs as the goons smile to see another victim for Freakshow to kill. "St. Michael's church," Mr. Lancer said, "They're in charge of the whole thing. Look, you really shouldn't be here."

Freakshow looks at the chubby mortal. "That's what they keep telling me." Mr. Lancer gasped his last breaths as Freakshow uses his staff to turn the old man into a corpse.

But they weren't the only ones in the alley. Jazz and Timmy just came in time on the other side of the alley and had the help of magic. "Are you sure Danny will be here?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah," Jazz said, "We followed the trail of fire he left and with the calculations, I'm sure he'll be there."

Suddenly, a corpse falls near the kids' feet. "AAAAGGGGGGGH!!" Timmy screams to see the dead body of Mr. Lancer as he jumps on Jazz's arms.

"Is he?" Cosmo wondered.

"Yeah I'm sure...have I ever been wrong?" Jazz said grossed out to see the decomposed body, "Eww!"

"Who could have done this?" Wanda wondered.

"I think I know who," a voice said. The kids turn to see a figure looking at them.

"Who are you?" Timmy asked as the figure smiles.

* * *

Spirit neighs as he sped toward what seemed to be a closed train station. He headed into and screeched to a halt, throwing Danny off the saddle.

"AAGGHHH!!" Danny screamed as he hits roughly on the ground and slides through. He was so happy to be standing on his own two feet again. Well, except for something strange occurring in him. He opened his eyes as they flash from blue to a somewhat ghostly green

"God!" he holds out his hand and notices they were disappearing and reappearing. "Oh no!" He tried to walk away but it was too painful to move from the raging power as the prints from his boots melted and left a trail of oddly enough, green fire.

Danny couldn't take the power. He holds up his head, letting out a scream of agony. Then, two rings of light flashed and separated.

Soon, it was all over. In his place, was a ghost boy with white hair and glowing green eyes in a black and white hazmat suit.

The Phantom Rider known as Danny is reborn. He looks at himself and smirked. The waiting was over. He knew why he walked the earth.

He had a duty to perform. He glanced up and growled angrily. He saw a wisp of blue smoke escape from his mouth.

Then, Freakshow laughs walking outside of the ally, clapping his hands in mockery. Then, the new ghostly Danny approaches, ready to catch his prey. The prey that is Freakshow.

"Looking for someone?" Freakshow asked.

Danny growls and jumps out of the station and point an accusing finger at the ghost. "Back to the Ghost Zone…" he spoke with his voice echoing.

"We're not gonna have a pleasant conversation now, are we?" Freakshow asked again.

"You're gonna down…" Danny spoke.

Freakshow just chuckled. "Don't think so."

Then, wind whistled through Danny's nonexistent ear. Suddenly, Vortex in a gust of him blasts the Rider out of his feet. Blown back to the tunnel where a metal long chain hanged. He hits the chain as it wrapped around his vertebrae like a noose. Danny just hung there as he stood still.

Freakshow laughed to see the Phantom Rider easily finished.

He hung there, with his eyes closed. Freakshow smiled, but Danny's eyes reopen with his eyes glowing hot green. Freakshow frowned as Danny got free. Danny broke off the chain, now acquiring a weapon. He walks toward Freakshow.

But before he can get to him, he felt his leg being grabbed. He glanced down to see Lydia. She smirked as she held onto his leg. And a truck ram into Danny against the wall.

Skulker driving smirked as he got out, "He ain't so tough." He started walking back toward Freakshow and the other two ghosts, when he felt a hand go on his shoulder, "Hey moron!"

Skulker glanced over and gasped as Danny punched him hard to the ground. Danny held up his chain as it lit a ghostly glow. "Have mercy!" Skulker begged.

"Sorry, all out of mercy," Danny stated, as he threw his chain at him.

Skulker tried to run, but the chain wrapped around him and he cried out, "HELP ME!!" But Freakshow and the other two ghosts were gone, leaving him behind.

Skulker screams louder as the ghostly chain hurts him. "Time to break this ghost," Danny told.

The chain glowed brighter than ever as Skulker screams in agony. His robotic suit burst apart and shattered into pieces. His true self was a mini ghost. He looks angrily but screams as Danny just stomps him into the dust.

Danny cracked his chain back around his torso. Danny knew he had to destroy the other ghosts and Freakshow; but not on foot.

He glanced behind him and whistled. A neigh was heard and Spirit came galloping toward him. He jumped over the truck and rushed up to Danny. Danny smirked as he put his white gloved hand on Spirit's back. The horse too began to change.

The horse neighed as his mane and hair turn snow white and his coat was black. He had a fiery "S" on his rear end.

Danny got onto Spirit's back and began to gallop at such speed; it was hard to even see them.

* * *

Carrie groaned, still at the restaurant. It has been over an hour and Danny wasn't even here. Squidward comes back, about to give more wine to her. Carrie shook her head, having enough wine.

Squidward turns away, but Carrie grabs him. "Wait. You think I'm pretty right?" she asked.

Squidward looks at her oddly and shrugs, walking away.

"Oh, God," Carrie sighed. She can't believe Danny stood her up again. She takes her checkbook, ready to storm out of the restaurant.

* * *

Meanwhile in an alley, a ghost thug, Johnny Racid and harassed three little girls: Blossom Bubbles, and Buttercup.

Johnny was grabbing the bag from Blossom holding a small blade against her neck, ready to slit her throat out.

"Gimme the danm bag!" Johnny yelled out.

"Help!" Bubbles screamed.

Danny was just riding through the streets with DarkSpirit as they leave a trail of fire and trees burst into flame. "AAHHH!! HELP!!" the Phantom Rider stopped to hear the girls' plead.

The girls were so frightened as Johnny was about to kill her. "Not so fast!" a voice echoed.

They look up and saw a white haired ghost kid. Johnny, and the PowerPuffs are shocked to see the green eyed teen.

Danny snarled and gestures the girls to move away. The sisters look at each other and can guess that he was a good guy. "Thanks," Blossom said, "Let's roll!"

The PowerPuff Girls flew away Danny has to deal with Johnny.

He points a finger at him. "You…guilty!" Johnny backs away slowly but Danny walks to him and grabs the ghost by the shirt. "Look into my eyes," the Rider said with his eyes locked into Johnny's.

Johnny had it and wants to get rid of this weirdo. He uses his knife and stabs him on the shoulder. But Danny didn't seem to faze much to Johnny's shock. The ghost boy just glares at the knife and glares back at him. Johnny takes off his knife as the metal blade melts by the ghostly power of Danny's.

"Your soul is strained by the blood of the innocent," Danny continued, "Feel their pain."

"NOOO!!" Johnny cried. But he looks into Danny's eye as they glow a bright green. He could only see the green swirling vortex, until he see the faces of people he had dealt with. The car he broke in to steal a man's wallet as he uses his knife. The girl he abused. Using guns to harm and kill people. Many of the sins Johnny ever caused, he could felt every violence and sin he ever committed.

It was all over. Johnny's eyes from seeing Danny's were nothing but burnt like harden cracked lava. He dropped to the floor in a catatonic state.

Danny left him lying there as Johnny felt all the evil he has done with his soul burnt.

* * *

It was already dawn. Danny rode on Spirit hunting for Freakshow. But something seemed to be calling him as he rode into an old cemetery. The ghostly steed comes to a halt.

Danny groans and felt his power being drained and he falls from his bike and onto the ground.

DarkSpirit neighs as a light flashed around him and he turns back to normal. But he snorts and passes out.

Danny screamed in pain as sunlight approaches and hits him, triggering another transformation. The whitish glow faded as two rings formed around him again; an eerie green color back to his normal icy blue eyes, while his snow white hair turned into raven black hair. His cries of pain stop echoing as the Rider changes back into Danny Fenton.

Danny winces and groans, crawling to a tombstone. He was so weak and felt he was gonna pass out. He looks to see the tombstone was his father's grave. 'Jack Fenton Beloved Father' it reads.

Then, a shovel hits the ground. Danny looks up to see a figure holding it. Danny couldn't see what the figure was but notices he had spiky hair and looked older than him. "Morning ghost kid," the figure greeted, spitting a wat of tobacco juice.

'Who?' Before Danny can question the figure, he passed out at the figures' feet...


	8. Rider Secrets

_**Phantom Rider: A Ghost Rider Parody**_

Yes! Another chapter to satisfy your entertainment! Please enjoy this! And please check out Alan Marine's bio which is now up to see on my profile! Last time, Danny and Spirit finally turned into Danny Phantom and DarkSpirit. Now these two find themselves at a graveyard where a very strange man finds them...who is he? And what about Freakshow?

* * *

_Chapter 7: Rider Secrets_

Danny woke up slowly. His felt like his skull was on fire or something...He sat up and rubbed his head, wondering where the heck he was. He glanced about and noticed what appeared to be painted glass windows. _Am I in a Church?_ He thought and glanced beside him to see 6 glasses of water.

He gasped and grabbed the glasses of water, drinking it rapidly all at once. "Quite thirsty there are you?" a familiar voice asked.

Danny glanced over to see a familiar looking figure standing in the doorway, "Uh..."

"Jazz? Timmy?" Danny gasped as Timmy rushed over and hugged Danny.

"We were so worried!" Jazz stated, as Timmy hugged Danny tightly.

"Hey, hey..." Danny petted Timmy's head, "But wait...how did you know where to find me?"

"From that old man over there," Cosmo said pointing outside.

"He's also the one giving you the cups of water," Wanda mentions.

Danny stared at the 6th cup full of water and the night soon came back to him in memory. His eyes suddenly widen at something, "Spirit..." Danny quickly got up and rushed outside; much to the pain in his body; Jazz and Timmy followed with Cosmo and Wanda and Poof turning into flies.

* * *

Outside, there was an old man with white hair, blue eyes, and had 2 scars on his left eye. He looked at an old grave and looked at his silver watch.

He then glanced up and closed the watch when he heard Danny and his family come walking out, "How do ya feel?" The man asked, as Danny came walking up still holding the glass of water.

"Fine...other than the fact my skull feels like its on fire, I'm just fine..." Danny answered, shaking his head.

The old man chuckled. "Did I say something funny?" Danny asked as the sibs and fairies came out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Cosmo laughed until Wanda glared at him. "What? He said he said something funny."

"Ironic," the old man replied to Danny.

"Hey, have you seen a steed? Gold brown fur, dark brown mane." Timmy said, "Hooves that can hit you in the rear end."

The old man smiled and said as he pointed with his finger, "He's in the shed..."

"Wait...only Danny can go near him...how did..." Jazz trailed off as the old man stated,

"That mustang was just too tired to even fight me anyway, with a night he had."

Danny and his family started walking toward the shed when, "He is," the man said. The three turn back with wonder.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Wondering if you horse is normal. He is," the man said. Danny was puzzled. "And the answer to all your other problems. Last night DID happen. It wasn't a dream. And it WILL happen again..."

Danny quirked an eyebrow and continued to walk to the shed, while Jazz and Timmy stayed back to stare at the old man.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"The question is, who are YOU?" the old man asked also.

Timmy whispered to the others, "This is guy is seriously...weird!"

"Let's go," Jazz whispered. They walk away to the shed, feeling somewhat uncomfortable by the very strange man.

"You are the Rider! The Phantom Rider!" the man called to Danny, "Get used to it kid! It will be a lot easier!" he chuckles, "And if not, I found a cozy spot for you." He points to an empty grave nearby.

Danny ignored him and went to the shed; before he opened it he turned to Jazz and Timmy, "You guys might wanna stay back..."

They obeyed and Danny opened the door and saw Spirit sleeping...or so it seemed, "Spirit?" The horse snapped his head up and neighed, "Hey! It's ok boy! It's just me, Danny...how are you?"

And for some strange reason, Danny heard a male's voice answer back, _Other than the fact my whole body is on fire, I'm just fine..._

Danny noticed that Spirit was looking at him. "Gah!" he backed away from Spirit.

Spirit cocked an eyebrow, and Danny heard the same voice state, _Wait...you heard what I said?_

Danny stared at his steed, why was he hearing his horse talk, "I...Spirit...wait, and let's see...do you remember what your father looked like?"

_Of course...he was pure black like the midnight sky_, Spirit answered in a obvious tone of a voice.

Danny's eyebrows went up; so he CAN hear Spirit's mind! But why? "Ok then...let's go..." Danny took Spirit's reins and started to lead the mustang out of the shed.

He looks at the kids. "Come on guys, let's go home."

_Wait, if you can hear me, do you think you can give me some water?_ Spirit's voice asked Danny.

"When we get back home," Danny answered loudly.

"Who are talking to, Danny?" Timmy asked, staring up at his older brother.

Danny stared back at him. Then it came to him that the other two couldn't hear Spirit's voice.

"I...guys, I'm not sure why...but I can hear Spirit's voice now...not sure why though..." Danny answered and glanced back up at Spirit who was staring at the old man.

"It's part of your powers," The man stated suddenly; Danny and the others glanced over, "It's part of your powers to hear your horses mind. It's a little strange at first for both you and yer horse, but you'll get used to it."

"What powers?" Danny ignored them. They walk as Danny leads Spirit away.

"They saw you. And they'll coming," the man said, "And you're gonna need my help to last the night."

"You know, last time I let a stranger helped me, it didn't work out so good," Danny recalls.

Danny got onto Spirit with Jazz and Timmy, "Let's go, Spirit..." Spirit started to gallop away.

"It's not something you can run from kid," the man said. Spirit neighed and galloped with the kids and "flies." "This day's been coming since you made that DEAL!!" the man hollered.

Danny held back Spirit's reins stopping the mustang and he glanced back at the old man, who just stared back... How did he know that? Danny thought. He was in wonder but then thinks that maybe that man DOES know. He hops off Spirit. "Good," the man said, "Your chances gone from none to slim."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at ToonTown, Carrie was reporting with Ann Gora and Jonny filming, "Sources say that there have been attacks and links from this old station to the Biker Bar massacre," Carrie reported.

"And we're out," Jonny said.

Suddenly, a very stern looking face Kat with black hair, yellow eyes, wearing Enforcer clothing came walking by; Carrie gasped and rushed after him, "Commander Feral!" She called, and Feral stopped so suddenly, Carrie nearly ran into him but she managed to stop. Feral glared down at her.

"No comment," Feral said walking away.

"Is it true they found the connection between the Biker Bar and last night's victim found here in the train station?" Carrie asked.

Then, the paramedics came holding the body. The arm fell, to show it gross, blue, and withering. Carrie gasped in disgust at this before putting her mike back up to Feral, "No comment," Feral just answered before walking up to the truck and saw what looked to be a melted hand print in the rim.

"Off the record?" Carrie said putting her mike down.

Feral glanced back down at the brown-haired girl, "Yes…" Carrie stared as Feral snapped at her, "Piss-off..." The big stern looking kat walked away.

Carrie glared at the man sternly.

* * *

Inside the church, the old man started helping with Danny's wound in his shoulder while Jazz and Timmy along with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof as some of the objects in the church watched at the man started explaining about Phantom Rider.

"The Rider is the Ghost King's bounty hunter," the man explained, "Sent to hunt down anything that escapes from the Ghost Zone." Then, he hands Danny a hooked needle, "Sterilize this for me."

"Sterilize?" Danny wondered. Then, thinking on what to do, he makes hand movements and gestures, wanting to make the needle do something.

"In boiling water," the man corrected.

"Oh..." Danny obeyed and handed the needle back to the man and he continued to sew up the wound.

"Okay, dude I am STILL confused," Timmy said.

"During the day, you'll be normal," the man said to Danny, "But at night...the presence of evil...the Rider known as Danny Phantom, takes over."

Then, Danny's eyes widened. "I remember now...last night." he gasped to remember about Johnny Rancid. "There was this man, and I...sawed into the man's eyes seeing all the evil...and I used it all against him."

"The Ghostly Penance Glare..." the man answered, "It's the Rider's most powerful ability." He continues to stitch the wound. "All the Riders have it," he added.

"Does others have problem with my...Phantom Rider problem?" Danny asked.

"Been a few," the man replied, "Last one was 100 years ago. In a town known as San Toonganza."

"San Toonganza?" Timmy asked.

"Nice town. Nice people," the man answered, "Until the stranger came and people turned against each other. The town drained of its own blood."

"What does this have to do with Freakshow?" Danny suddenly asked, glancing over.

The man froze, stunned by those words. "Freakshow?" he asked, "He sent you after Freakshow?"

"And others," Danny replied.

"Yeah. There was a tattooed lady, a giant skeleton like robot, and a tornado like ghost thingy," Jazz explains.

"Skulker, Vortex, and Lydia," Wanda guessed.

"That's right fairies," the man laughed looking at the flies.

"Wait...um...we mean...buzz!' the fairies said.

"Don't worry. I know about you fairies also, just like you knowing about the Rider and Pariah Dark," the man winked.

The flies glanced at each other and finally turned into their fairy form, "Hi! I'm Comso! And this is my wife Wanda, and our son, Poof!" Cosmo introduced.

Wanda smiled sheepishly as she waved and Poof said, "Poof Poof!"

"Hey wait a minute!" Danny realized. He points at the fairies. "You knew I was gonna be a Rider ALL ALONG?!"

Cosmo and Wanda glanced at each other, "Um...not...well..." Wanda tried to find the right words but couldn't.

"Don't blame them, kid," The man said as he finished sewing up Danny's cut, "It's not their faults. Besides, I think it's best if you stay here anyway."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Danny stated as he put his shirt back on and started walking out with Jazz, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof following; Spirit thrust his head back out of the window since he was listening to the convo.

"Where are you going?" the man asked.

"Someone I need to talk to," Danny answered as he and the others got on Spirit.

"It's a bad idea."

"Well, it wouldn't be his first," Timmy chuckled.

Danny glared at Timmy before he took the reins, "Why did you make that deal?"

The two turn to see the man. "Why did you do it? Why did you make the deal?" he asked.

"Hey, I was just a kid," Danny replied.

"What did you get in return?" the man questioned.

Danny paused, as a pain look crossed his face and glanced at Jazz and Timmy then at Spirit who all had the same pained expressions, "Heartache..." Danny finally answered before kicking Spirit and they rode off.


	9. Leaving

**_Phantom Rider: A Ghost Rider Parody_**

Co-written with dannyfangirl. the last time we left Danny, was when we met that weird man. What's going to happen with Danny and Carrie? and what about Freakshow? read to find out.

* * *

_Chapter 8: Leaving_

Cosmo and Wanda turn into a large truck, since Danny thinks it's suspicious for a horse to ride in the street, even for what he and his sibs saw. The city streets was wreaked and destroyed, firemen, police, carpenters, and reporters everywhere. "Aw crud," Timmy groaned.

"Just as the SWAT KATS would say," Cosmo laughed.

Danny thought of T-Bone, Razor, and others for a moment on what they would say, but he had other priorities to fix first...Carrie. He spotted her talking to the same PowerPuff girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup and she was asking them questions.

"According to the girls, they were robbed and nearly killed by a robber, until a hero saved them," Carrie reports, "Girls, do you have anything to say about your rescuer?"

"Well, we'll never forget him, that's for sure," Blossom smiled.

"We could have stopped that goon, but he was TOO powerful and then that guy showed up," Buttercup explained, "He has broad shoulders, real thin like skin and bones."

"He has this cute cool horse! It was black and had white flames for the mane and tail and stuff! He saved us! He was so cool!" Bubbles said excitingly.

Danny froze. He gets out of the car to hear this conversation, even from the hyperactive girl.

"Bubbles!" Blossom scowled and then turned back to Carrie, "Anyway, he had glowing green eyes, snow white hair...oh yeah! And a skin-tight jumpsuit with a DP emblem on his chest!"

Danny stopped. He recognizes the girls. He was the one who saved them from Johnny. And they were describing him. He touched his hair. He looks at the rear mirror to check on himself, looking to see how he turned into that.

Carrie looked very puzzled at what Blossom said. "Snow white hair and glowing green eyes?"

Bubbles nodded and took the mike as she said, "Yeah! And boy was he hot!"

"Bubbles for crying out loud!" Buttercup grabbed her sister and managed to pry her away.

"But she's right," Blossom said, "He has a total edge look and pulled it off!"

"Wow Danny Phantom, you have new fans now," Jazz joked at Danny.

Danny just frowned, not sure what to think. Suddenly, Carrie glanced over and her piercing brown eyes caught his light blue ones; and Danny saw a sour look go on her face before she turned back to Jonny and Ann and the PowerPuff girls.

"Don't know how it adds to that," Carrie said, "I'm Carrie Francess on scene." She turns to the girls. "Thanks."

As Carrie walked away Ann turned to see Jonny was trying to hold back a serious big laugh in his throat. The she-kat glanced back over at the PowerPuff girls who just stared back and realized they were still being filmed. They started making moves. Carrie walked up to Danny, and folded her arms.

"Uh oh...here it comes..." Wanda whispered.

Danny looks nervous. "Carrie, I-"

"Don't," Carrie stopped him with her hand and started to walk away.

Jazz and Timmy glanced at each other. Jonny and Ann walked over, with Jonny still filming, and now the camera was pointed at Danny and Carrie.

"Carrie, let me explain," Danny tried to, "I know last night was inexcusable, but I swear I was on my way..."

Carrie held up her hand again. "Stop. No apologies," she said, "You did me a favor. Because it forced me to think about then and now. When you left me standing at that tree, sure, it hurt like hell."

Danny sighed but, he stopped to see the camera pointing at him.

He didn't pay any attention to it for a second as Carrie went on, "But hey! I got over it! You know me like that...The Sarcastic Queen doesn't hold a grudge!" Danny glared at the camera and forced Jonny to push the camera down so it would stop filming him and Carrie talking.

"I went to a good high school and got a good part-time career job," Carrie continued, "But you Danny, you're just the same. Better pay, more fans...but you're still just a carny."

Danny stopped. He wanted to say something to her. He turns to his friends and sibs. Jazz signaled him, urging her brother to say something. Danny turns to Carrie and then spoke. "Y-Yeah. You're right."

Carrie quirked an eyebrow, "Awe man...my mom was right...you are just a phase..." Carrie shook her head as she ran her hand over her brown hair.

Carrie went into the car with Ann and Jonny. "That went well," Jonny said to Carrie, before they drove off.

Danny watched her go before sighing and looking down. Now he had done it...he had lost the girl of his dreams...forever...Jazz and Timmy walked up to Danny, feeling sorry for him, "Sorry little bro..." Jazz whispered.

"Yeah...could be a lot worst if she yelled," Timmy shrugged.

"Wish she did though..." Danny stated softly and walked into the Cosmo truck where Spirit was; the mustang glanced over and noticed the sad look on his best friend's face.

_Didn't go so well, Danny?_ Spirit asked as Danny rubbed Spirit's head.

"Yeah...now what am I going to do?" Danny asked, as Spirit just shook his head.

Meanwhile, on the street, a man picked up a piece of the saddle that fell from Spirit and he saw a number on it; he yelled, "Hey captan! I think I got something!"

* * *

Later on, the sun set down and it was the night. The time for Danny to change into the Rider, Danny Phantom. But only if he was around evil beings. He first took a shower.

Jazz was reading while Timmy was playing on his Game Buddy. Danny soon came out of the shower with towel around his neck. He stared at the mirror and examined himself. Jazz and Timmy glanced up while Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Spirit all stared at Danny.

He looks at the mirror. He seems to have no glow within his eyes or white hair. He chomps his teeth and looks up his nose, wondering if he would change now.

He shrugged when he heard Spirit's voice say in his head that made him jump, _You feeling alright, Danny?_ Danny knew he's was going to get used to Spirit talking in his head.

"So far, so good," Danny said, noting that he wouldn't turn to the Rider now. He turns away but stops to see the mirror again. He turns back but not now. He sighs and turns away. Then, he comes back to the mirror. "I'M A GHOST! FEAR ME!!" he yelled at the mirror. Still nothing.

Timmy started laughing with Cosmo and Poof while Wanda and Jazz both sighed.

Danny shook his head and walked down while putting on his shirt. He then thought of something, "Wait..." He rushed over to the books near Spirit's stall and started to go through them.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Jazz asked, putting down her book while Timmy did the same with his GameBuddy.

Soon, Danny began to read his books. Maybe they could say something about the Ghost Rider. Or something about Freakshow. The others helped him search for what he needs.

He managed to pick one book that caught his attention and read some of the paragraphs, "I found it!" Cosmo yelled.

Everyone turned to the green-haired fairy, "Did you?" Wanda questioned, unsure.

"You found a way I can have my soul back?" Danny asked.

"What way? I found the Find It Book!" Cosmo laughed holding up a kid's book and starts to read it, "Ooh! This book is easy and fun!"

Everyone groaned, "Should've guessed..." Jazz sighed as Danny rolled his eyes and continued to read.

"Cosmo! It's for three-year-olds!" Wanda yelled.

"Well, at least it isn't useless as this Ghost Zone book I found," Cosmo said holding up a mysterious book.

Everyone gasped in surprise as Danny quickly grabbed the book from Cosmo and began to read, "Where did you get that?!" Wanda demanded.

"When I-neat! An ant!" Cosmo smiled spotting a bug. Wanda groans.

Danny ignored the two and read the book. At least he gave him information. "Ends of days," Danny noticed to see info about Skulker, Vortex, and Lydia. And then, he looks at another page. "A host can gain control of the possessing spirit if he manipulates through concentration of the element fire within man."

Danny stared as Jazz and Timmy gathered around, "What does concentration of the element fire within man mean?" Timmy asked.

Danny thinks and stands up. "Not sure, but I'm gonna find out." He lifts his arm, closing his hand into a fist. "I am speaking to the fire element within me. Give me control of the possessing spirit."

Everyone stared as Danny concentrated...hard. Spirit shook his head, allowing his mane to sting his neck as Danny opened his fist to see a green flame within his palm. Jazz cried, "Danny! Your hand's on fire!" Danny gasped in surprise and let loose the green flame, which didn't burn anything.

"That was weird..." Timmy whispered, when the group heard something.

Danny saw the he still had some green flames in his palm, when he heard the elevator come up, meaning someone was coming. "Gah!" Danny gasped and throws the fire ball at the candles nearby, which evaporated.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof quickly turn back to Timmy's goldfish as they land in the fishbowl Timmy is now holding.

The group sees it's only Carrie. "Carrie?" Danny gasped in surprise.

"Hey there," Carrie greets.

Carrie smiled, not the usual cocky smirk, but just a small sad smile as she walked up, "Hope I'm...not interrupting anything..."

Jazz smiled, "No I was about to have Timmy take his bath, let's go Tim," Jazz grabbed her youngest brother by the arm and started to lead him away.

Timmy groaned, but while holding his goldfish bowl that contained his fairies, he followed Jazz, leaving Danny alone with Carrie, except Spirit.

Carrie sighs with a sad face. "Look, I'm planning to leave now and I'm sorry about what I said and I didn't want it to be the last thing I said between us."

Danny was hiding his hand away. "No. It's okay, okay really." he lied.

Carrie shook her head, "No I really mean it..." Carrie glanced over at Spirit who stared back at her, "Cool horse...I always did love horses..."

Carrie shook her head and turned to see an Honor in a picture frame and she smiled, "Hey I have that one..." She glanced over and saw another, "And I have that one too..."

She looks through the pictures; Danny quickly closes all the books and throws them to Timmy who was catching them. He quickly heads to Carrie.

Carrie walked past Spirit to see a few pictures that showed of her and Danny in their younger days; Danny followed as Carrie smiled, "I remember that day...when I was afraid of my mom coming in on us..." Danny chuckles a bit when he stares into Carrie's eyes and she stared into his.

Suddenly, Danny closed the small gap between them and kissed Carrie. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Danny tries to let go of her lips, but Carrie wanted to kiss Danny more. Spirit neighs in amusement. Finally, they separated from one another and Carrie stared into Danny's blue eyes.

"I better walk you back to the car," Danny said insisting Carrie to leave.

"_Are you crazy?! She was starting to fall for you again!_" Spirit told in Danny's thoughts.

"Shut up, Spirit!" Danny said, without thinking.

"Huh?" Carrie stared at Danny in confusion, "Did you just say Shut up to Spirit? He didn't say anything...unless you two can talk to each other through some kind of a mind link."

Danny snapped his head at Carrie at wondering if she knew, "I..."

Carrie rolled her eyes, "Sarcasm..."

"Let's go Carrie," Danny said, "We outta get you to the car. This really isn't the best time."

They didn't notice Jazz and Timmy peeking in. "Yeah, cuz Danny is gonna turn into the-" Wanda zipped Cosmo's mouth before he can say anything.

Carrie looks suspicious about Danny's behavior. "What do you mean?" Carrie questioned, "I want to know something..."

"I shouldn't," Danny said.

"Yesterday, you nearly killed yourself to ask me on a date, then you left, but you keep my picture. Don't you care about me at all Danny?" Carrie asked.

Danny stared, "Of course I do...it's just..." He sighed; maybe it was time to tell Carrie the truth...

"Don't tell her Danny!" Timmy yelled out.

Jazz slapped her hand over Timmy's mouth as Carrie glanced over and glared at Danny, "Ok, what's going on? You, and your siblings know something...and you won't tell me...what is it?"

The sibs look at each other. Danny takes a deep breath. "You're gonna think I'm crazy," he told Carrie, "But I think I AM crazy. Oh I really hope I'm crazy."

Carrie sat down on the couch and folded her arms, "Ok, maybe you are crazy...go on, what's happening?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Jazz explains, "I don't believe it either."

Carrie sighed, "Well, try me...if it's just you three..."

Danny sighed, "Alright..." He shook his head.

"You sure?" Timmy asked.

"I'm a reporter. I've seen and heard everything. There is nothing that can surprise me," Carrie said.

"Off the record?" Danny asked.

Carrie nodded.

Danny is silent a bit, not sure of what to say first. Then, he speaks up. "I sold my soul to the Ghost King."

Carrie raised her eyebrow, her expression unreadable. "Uh-huh," she said urging him to go on.

"And that's why I have to spare you," Danny adds.

"Spare me?" Carrie echoed.

"From the Ghost King, cuz I work for him," Danny said.

"Which is why he couldn't make it to the date," Timmy added.

Carrie nodded, "Ok..." She listened to the kids silently. "Because you worked for the Ghost King? Jazz and Timmy too?"

"Well, no. They just witnessed me make the deal, but they've been by my side for a long time," Danny said, as Jazz and Timmy both nodded.

"But it only happens at night," Jazz told, "Which Danny changes into..." the kids froze.

"Yeah?" Carrie urged.

"The Ghost Rider, Danny Phantom," Danny finished.

"Just a scary looking ghost or monster of some kind," Timmy adds, "It happens at night whenever he's around evil."

"You know, evil people, evil spirits," Danny adds and sighs, "Which is why, you better run along home Carrie."

Carrie stares at them, even Danny. "So tonight, you'll..." she tries to do a werewolf expression with her hand, "Rragh?"

Danny sighed, "If you wanna put it that way...yeah..."

"Only, the Ghost Rider is creepier and cooler," Timmy smiles.

Carrie nodded and said, "So...this is your excuse...all those times...missing dates...and leaving me alone at that tree..."

The three nodded.

Carrie rubbed her temples and sighed, "Ok...I have two options...I can either...believe whatever you guys just told me...and have all three of you go to a therapist..."

Danny was shocked. "Ok, now you're..."

"Or...I can just say that you don't want to see me...and got your sister and brother to help you out with that story, and I'll walk out of that door...forever..." Carrie pointed.

* * *

Later on, Carrie was in a taxi cab as Danny, Jazz, Timmy, and his fairies watched her go.

Danny sighed with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof reverts to their normal forms.

Once she was out of sight, Danny looked down, his heart broken. Jazz and Timmy both hugged Danny trying to comfort him.

"Oh, Danny is upset," Wanda said sadly.

"Car Car," Poof said nearly crying.

Danny sighed again, as he hugged Poof, "Yeah, Poof...I already miss her too..."

"Oh come on Danny, you don't need her! You can find another girl!" Cosmo said, "Someone who's pretty and beautiful as Carrie, someone with shining golden brown hair like her, or those gleaming brown eyes like her, or that tasteful kiss that just warms your heart as her, and her flawless shiny-"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!" everyone except Danny yelled to Cosmo.

Cosmo cringed, "Sorry!" Suddenly, the siblings and fairies heard the sounds of sirens coming their way. Everyone glanced up to see approaching police cars.

Policemen came and pointed their guns at the kids. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof quickly disappeared as Danny, Jazz, and Timmy pull their hands up.

Feral came walking up with a stern look, "Daniel Fenton, you are under arrest."

"Okay," Danny said.

"Your sister, brother, and that horse too."

Danny stared at Jazz, Timmy, and Spirit who are just staring at him. As the Enforcers led Danny and his siblings and Spirit away, Spirit said in Danny's mind, _I do not like this!_ Spirit tried to fight.

But Danny urged, "Spirit! Don't!"

Spirit shook his head and he glared at every Enforcer kat, but he let them force him into the trailer.

They put the kids into the car. "You're never take me alive!" Timmy yelled, "I have a lawyer! I have a right!"

"Timmy...you're only 10-years old," Jazz pointed out as the car moved away.


	10. Jail Break

_**Phantom Rider: A Ghost Rider Parody**_

yay!another chapter for you all to enjoy! please review! last time, Danny finally told Carrie about him being Phantom Rider. however, she doesn't believe him. so after driving off, the Enforcers come and arrest Danny, Jazz, and Timmy. what's going to happen now?

* * *

_Chapter 9: Jail Break_

Danny was in the police station. Sadly, Spirit was chained in the parking lot, and Timmy and Jazz are already in jail. Danny was now being questioned by Feral and another detective.

The other detective was another kat with orange fur, and blond hair. He was Lt. Commander Steele. Feral shoved a picture of the shriveled blue Lancer in front of Danny.

"You know this guy?" Feral asked, "He has two years of retirement. Never harmed a fly. In fact, he had that conditions like those other corpses since you and your bucktoothed bro and redheaded sister came home, Fenturd."

"Hey! Don't talk to Timmy and Jazz like that! Only, I diss them!" Danny yelled, "Plus, I didn't kill anybody."

Feral glared down at Danny, "Bull crud!" the big kat snapped as he towered Danny, "You're like those darn SWAT Kats. Full of trouble!"

"Don't talk about T-Bone and Razor like that!" Danny retorted.

"Okay, let's go to a different subject," Steele said. He walks to Danny and takes out a cigarette and hands one to Danny, "Want one?"

Danny shook his head. He never smoked. Steele then takes his lighter. But when he turned it on, the flame suddenly set ablaze toward Danny. He quickly shut the lighter off.

"Okay, that was weird," Danny noticed, although he did have a clue on why the flame did that.

Steele sighed as he shook his head, "Ok, forget the cigarette, look Danny...I'm not trying to help us...but Feral and I are trying to help you." He points at Danny, "We all make mistakes...and well...I guess this one just happened to be your...biggest one. And us Enforcers have to make sure you know what's right and wrong."

"Look, I know what you guys are doing," Danny tried to explain, "You're doing the bad cop and good cop routine. Bad, good, you're still good cops and I think you do a very, VERY excellent work here, in fact, when I'm done with my stunt career, I plan to be a motorcycle policemen. I'll love to help ya...but I didn't kill anybody."

The two cops couldn't believe this. Feral shook his head as he rubbed his temples while Steele raised an eyebrow...

* * *

Suddenly, Danny is being dragged toward his cell by an Enforcer, "Look, you don't understand!" Danny pleads as a villain smirked at him.

"The real killer is out there," but Danny couldn't concentrate. There's baddies in cells that makes the ghost within him wanna come out. But Danny tries to gain control of his moral form as his body tries to move close to the villains.

"Come on! Put your butt into it!" the Enforcer yelled, "Besides, you'll be joined by your sister, brother, and his weird goldfish."

They came to a cell and Danny saw to his horror that it wasn't just his family, but a whole bunch of looking bad dudes, "Just go in there!" The Enforcer kat threw him in and Danny fell to the hard concrete floor as Jazz and Timmy rushed up.

"Danny!" the sibs cried. They try to help him up, but Danny gets up, holding on the bars.

"PLEASE GET ME OUTTA HERE!!" Danny yelled. He could picture Danny Phantom about to take over...soon, VERY soon. Danny groans as the baddies smirked and stared at him.

"Danny, are you ok?" Jazz asked, frowning as Timmy glanced over to see a big guy with a black jacket.

The guy, Dash smirked, "You look like that Fenton kid."

"Yeah, everyone tells him that, now please leave us alone!" Jazz said, putting her hands on Danny's shoulders and she felt him twitch.

"No, that's Fenton. That's him boys!" Dash yelled to the others, "I saw you last time on the rodeo," Dash laughed, "I paid 10 bucks to watch you spatter...but you didn't."

Danny felt his eyes turn green and he tries to grab Dash, but Jazz stops him.

All the bad guys smiled as kid who had brown hair and green eyes, who's name was Ben frowned, "Come on, guys, leave my big bro alone!" Timmy shouted, angrily.

Dash's buddy, Kwan, looked at Danny as he tried to get them, but Jazz and Timmy were trying to stop him. "Looks like someone is tripping out. You may be famous here Fenton, but in here you're nothing but a monkey in a cage!"

"Please. I don't want any trouble," Danny said trying to fight it, but with a lot of gangsters, it was no use. "I don't want any-" then, he started to laugh, but it was an evil yet cool laugh.

"Looks like someone needs a lesson," Dash said flexing his muscles.

"Hey man, leave him alone," Ben said, trying to stop them.

"Get lost!" Dash struck Ben on the face.

Kwan grabs Timmy and Jazz away as Danny laughed. "No!" the sibs cried but Kwan punches Danny in the gut as he falls down.

"Nice jacket!" Dash smiled and he and his allies punch Danny.

Jazz and Timmy struggled to get free, while Ben sat up. Suddenly, there was a white flash, and then all the bad guys that mobbed around Danny, were thrown back. In Danny's place was none other than Danny Phantom. His eyes glow green in anger as his hands glowed green as if on fire. This caused the sprinklers to start to pour. He marched up to Dash, who rubbed his head and gasped to see the white-haired ghost boy.

Danny daggers at Dash as he picks up Dash by his jacket. Dash screams (like a girl) as the ghostly specter picked him up. Danny Phantom looked at him and looked at the shoulder of his suit, which was ripped by Dash's hard knuckles. He then looks down to Dash's leather black jacket.

"Nice jacket," Danny said, in his echo, cool voice. Dash yelps when Danny drops him. "Very nice," Danny said. He took Dash's jacket and claims it as his own.

Jazz and Timmy watch. "You know, that jacket doesn't belong to you," Jazz mentions. But Danny glared at Jazz with solid spook green eyes.

Jazz gulped as Kwan stared. Danny marched over and punched Kwan to the floor, which released Jazz and Timmy, "Awesome!" Timmy cried, "My brother is so cool!"

Danny walked over to the bars, with Jazz and Timmy following, when Danny stopped and turned to see Ben, looking very scared.

"You..." he growled pointing a finger at Ben, "...Innocent."

Ben just stared as Danny made a hole in the bars and walked off with Jazz and Timmy rushing after him. Ben fainted from fright.

* * *

Later in a church, Freakshow were there, watching...waiting...as he looked up to see windows of angels and God in there.

A priest walks in and notices Freakshow standing there.

"Forgive me my father...for I have done many sins," Freakshow stated as he turned toward the priest.

"I sinned a lot," he smiled evilly.

* * *

Later in a parking lot, Homer Simpson was walking by. But he didn't notice a green light that glowed brightly then ever on the other side and a loud neigh.

Homer gasped when DarkSpirt galloped toward him, "AGH!" Homer ducked his head as DarkSpirit jumped over him and continued to gallop onward.

Danny walked out of the Enforcer Headquarters with Jazz and Timmy.

"Are you sure we should break out of jail?" Jazz asked.

"This is so cool! I NEVER broke out of a jail before!" Timmy cheered as Danny walked up to DarkSpirit, who neighed a greeting.

"_What took you so long?_" DarkSpirit asked.

"A bunch of morons stopped me momentarily," Danny answered when an Enforcer she-kat by the name of Felina came rushing up.

"Hold it!" she yelled.

"Danny! Look out!" Jazz cried, as Danny turned around.

But Felina struck Danny on the face with her baton.

She waited, as Danny turned back toward her. She stared as he rubbed his face and glared at her. He shook his head and said, "Don't even think about it..." Felina gulped and she backed up as Danny got on DarkSpirit; Jazz and Timmy got on too and they started to gallop away.

"My uncle is NOT going to like this..." Felina whispered.

"Danny, you should try to fight it. I mean, you're breaking the rules and the police are on you," Jazz cried, trying to reason with him, "Don't you think it's bad?"

But Danny replied with a crackle of laughter as they galloped through the night.

* * *

Back at the Chruch, Freakshow was walking up to the priest, "Where's the Reality Gauntlet of San Toongenza!" Freakshow demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," The Priest answered, who was shivering from both the cold and fear.

"Don't lie to me!" Freakshow yelled, "You're been protecting this church for years! Sworn to secrecy!"

The Priest gulped as he said, "Yes, to keep a secret from you!"

The candles start to dim. "You know what they say," Freakshow said, "Raised more devils no more...but my father rose TOO many." The Priest started to pray...praying for his last. Freakshow smirks as he rose up his Crystal Staff.

* * *

The police ran into their cars. Feral found out that Danny and his family escaped prison and he's willing to get his paws on him.

The Enforcer cars started to follow the galloping horse, "Danny! We're being chased! I knew we shouldn't have breaking out of that jail!" Jazz cried.

"What do we do?" Timmy asked. But Danny ignored them. What matters is...to find Freakshow and his ghostly allies.

DarkSpirit neighed and rode to the bridge.

The police were after them, so DarkSpirit rode on the top of the bridge's railings. Jazz yiped and held to Danny and Timmy.

Feral got out his car and shouted, "Surround them! They can't get away!"

The Enforcers obeyed, but Danny just smirked, "Hope you're ready to get a little wet," Danny stated.

"What...?" Jazz's eyes widen, "Oh no...You're not..."

Timmy looked down and realized as he looked at the river. "I know what you're thinking!" he yelled, "No! Don't do it! Don't-"

Danny ignored them both and galloped DarkSpirit to jump and they flew downward as Feral and the Enforcers watched in shock. The group crashed into the water as the Enforcers down above watched, wondering if they all drowned.

But they were wrong, the river was bubbling and DarkSpirit and Danny appeared out of the river with Jazz and Timmy all wet.

Danny laughed as he gave Feral a challenge smirk before riding off in the water with Jazz and Timmy coughing the water.

Back at Freakshow with Lydia and Vortex, they turned at the sound of galloping, "He's coming for us..." Lydia whispered.

"Vortex," Freakshow smirked at the wind ghost, "You know what to do..."

"You got it..." Vortex flew off while Freakshow and Lydia continued to walk to their destination.

Soon, Danny was running finding a ghost to search for. "Cosmo, Wanda, can't you do something to stop Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Sorry sweetie, we fairies can't stop ghosts, or Ghost Riders," Wanda said, "We don't interfere. And if you should have listened to me, this could have never..."

"Nag, nag, nag! Stop yelling at me!" Cosmo yelled as Poof giggled, when there was s gust whistling through Danny's ear.

Suddenly, Vortex arrives and hits Danny, knocking him, Jazz, and Timmy out.

DarkSpirit neighed as he reared on his hind legs while Danny quickly got to his feet.

Danny suddenly saw a figure of Vortex, "Try and catch me, Phantom Rider!" Vortex challenged and started to fly off.

"After him, DarkSpirit," Danny ordered. DarkSpirit neighed as he and Danny raced off against Vortex. But he forgot someone or somebody else...

"Danny! Wait!" Jazz cried, as she tried to rush after him.

"Yeah! Don't forget us!" Timmy shouted.

But they didn't hear him as DarkSpirit was too fast.

Danny continued to gallop DarkSpirit after Vortex who just laughed in mockery. An Enforcer car fell behind the rider. Danny glanced back to see the car and glared up ahead of him.

"I've got the suspects in my sight," the Enforcer kat said in his radio.

"He's about to hit a dead end, you got him," the radio called.

"Roger that!" The Enforcer answered.

As Vortex flew upward, Danny kicked DarkSpirit in the rear, and the ghost mustang started to gallop upward on the building. The Enforcer had to screech to a halt to avoid crashing.

"Where's the suspects?" the radio called.

"Up!" The Enforcer answered, not quite believing it.

"Up?" the radio repeated.

"The suspects are going up!"

Danny and DarkSpirit were galloping up like they were running on the ground. The gravity didn't seem to affect them. As they gallop upwards, DarkSpirit's hooves were leaving burning holes in the windows.

A man was washing windows. As he turned to put his (whatever it's called) in the water, Danny and DarkSpirit galloped upwards, leaving the burning holes in the window. Since, the man was listening to music, he didn't hear them gallop by. He just turned and saw the holes in the window. He stared wondering where they came from...

* * *

In the Krusty Towers hotel, Carrie was packing her things in her suitcase. She looked at the dress which was what she wore when she meet Danny for the first time in 4 years.

She shook her head, "Some date that was...I think it goes on the record on the worst date EVER," Carrie sarcastically stated and put in her suitcase; she turned and saw something black and white figure galloping up a building across from Krusty Towers hotel. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh..." she spoke.

* * *

DarkSpirit finally arrives and reaches the top of the building. Danny still held to the horse. "Rider..." he heard Vortex said with a chuckle. Suddenly, a helicopter arrived and shred its light onto Danny.

The police and the SWAT team, and every other team in the law have cornered the building. Timmy and Jazz ran to the building when the police are. They gasped. "They're gonna get us if they see us!" Jazz cried.

"I wish we had some disguises!" Timmy yelled.

Cosmo and Wanda held up their wands and Jazz and Timmy ended up just wearing sunglasses and jackets, "You call THESE disguises?!" Jazz snapped.

"Only idiots like those police can fall for this trick," Wanda winked.

"Poof poof!" Poof giggled.

And Wanda was right, the Enforcers didn't do anything when the group walked up to the building.

"I wonder who would know it's us in these disguises?" Timmy wondered.

"Timmy? Jazz?" a voice asked.

The kids gasped and turned to see...Carrie. "Carrie?!" Jazz and Timmy both chorused.

"Just what is going on?! And where's Danny?!" Carrie demanded, "Unless what you said is true and he's up there right now with his mustang..."

Jazz and Timmy stared and glanced down as Carrie frowned, "You mean...its true...? What you guys told me earlier?" Carrie questioned, looking from Jazz to Timmy.

"Well..." Timmy was saying but they heard the loud helicopter.

Back at the top of the building, Danny took out his chain and swung it around. "Hee-yaw!" he yelled and lashed his chain at the helicopter.

The Enforcer inside gasped and tried to fly away, but very surprising, Danny was really strong! He started to pull the helicopter toward him and he shouted, "Come here!"

"No!" The Enforcer cried, trying to pull away.

"You're pissing me off!" Danny shouted, angrily.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" the kat cried.

Danny then started to swing the helicopter and he let go. The Enforcer steered his helicopter away and started to fly off.

The police are still there, waiting and wanting to know what was happening at the top. Carrie, Timmy, and Jazz watched also. Feral came up and glanced over at Carrie, not noticing Jazz and Timmy. Carrie quirked an eyebrow at the Commander before glancing back up. Feral followed suit.

Danny back on the building saw Vortex who laughed evilly, "You could have joined us, Rider! You and your mustang!"

Danny didn't listen as he marched toward Vortex. "Soon, we will have the Gauntlet and you'll only be a footnote in the history of the new Ghost Zone!" Vortex yelled.

Danny grabbed Vortex. "Time to clean the air," the Rider told him.

Vortex only laughed as he turned into air and flew away from him, "You can't hold or catch air, Rider!" Vortex laughed.

Danny took his chain and lashed it but it phased through Vortex. Vortex laughed. But then Danny smirked and clutched his chain as it was consumed with ghostly fire.

Danny took his chain and threw it at Vortex, and started to spin it around Vortex, who was confused when he realized what the rider was doing, "NOO!!" Vortex cried, trying to get free, but Danny continued to spin the chain and Vortex was consumed by the flames.

The chain spun a tornado as it sucked Vortex and destroyed him.

Once Vortex was gone...Danny put the chain back around his chest and walked over to DarkSpirit. He got on the mustang and started to gallop toward the edge.

DarkSpirit leaped out of the building and Danny uses his chain to put DarkSpirit in place as the mustang galloped into on the building. Everyone gasped and stared as the ghost and ghost horse galloped downwards. Carrie covered her mouth with her hands, while Jazz did the same and Timmy stated, "That would be SO cool if it wasn't going to kill my brother!"

Suddenly, once Danny and DarkSpirit were near the ground, both landed hard, causing the concrete sidewalk to crumble slightly. Dust shot from the place they landed, and everyone near that spot had to cover their faces from the dust and pieces of concrete.

The dust cleared to stop Danny on top of DarkSpirit. Carrie gasped as Timmy, Jazz, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

Danny just sat on DarkSpirit when he glanced over, straight at Carrie. He looked into her golden brown eyes with his glowing green eyes, and Carrie knew that he and his siblings were telling the truth after all, "Danny..." Carrie whispered as Danny got off of DarkSpirit.

Danny's eyes stop glowing as his eyes seemed normal but still green. Jazz and Timmy are puzzled at the Rider's new behavior. The Rider acted like he knew Carrie. Carrie felt frightened but walked toward him.

But the police aim their guns at Danny. "Prepare to fire!" Feral ordered.

Carrie stopped walking and glanced back over at Danny. He had a concerned look on his face as he lifted his white-gloved hand toward her.

"Fire!" Feral shouted.

"NOO!!" Carrie cried.

"DON'T!!" Jazz yelled.

"WAIT!!" Timmy shouted. But it was too late.

The Enforcers started firing on Danny and DarkSpirit. However, both just turned intangible before the bullets can hit them. Feral lifted his paw to cease the fire. And Carrie, Jazz, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof gasped as Danny's eyes turned back to glowing green with anger.

The police were in shocked that Danny survived. His eyes flared and created a binding white light around him.

Carrie, Jazz, and Timmy were able to cover their eyes, but the light temporary blinded Feral and the Enforcers.

Once the light died down, Danny got on DarkSpirit and started to ride off. Carrie, Jazz, and Timmy watched, all both slightly shocked at what just happened.

Carrie couldn't believe it and couldn't believe herself. She could guess of what she saw...it explains it all. He WAS telling the truth and she should have believed him.

But at the top of another building, there were two figures...Freakshow and Lydia. They had saw what happened between Danny Phantom and Carrie. "Now we know his weakness," Freakshow noticed and smirked evilly.


	11. Secerts

_**Phantom Rider: A Ghost Rider Parody**_

hey, sorry this took a long time to post, but here's the next chapter to Phantom rider! what is going to happen next? last time, Danny was accused of killing Lancer. but he managed to escape from his jail prison and now Freakshow knows how to defeat Danny...Carrie...what's going to happen now?

* * *

_Chapter 10: Secrets_

Danny rode off with Spirit. It was morning and they were back to normal. They rode off to get to the cemetery.

_That was a tiresome night._ Spirit stated as he galloped.

"I know..." Danny replied when they finally made it to the cemetery.

The old man was chopping off wood with his ax when Spirit galloped by.

He glanced up as Danny got off of Spirit and started walking over with Spirit following, "They know who we are."

"Who?" the man asked.

"Who? Everybody," Danny said, "You don't watch TV? What's the matter with you?" But the man just walked away. "Is this ever gonna end?"

"Not until you finish what you started," the old man just replied.

_That helps..._ Spirit scowled.

"Okay. What is REALLY going on here?" Danny scowled.

The old man just sighed and led Danny and Spirit to a Tombstone, "Donald Fenton Nightingale," the old man stated.

"Legend has it that he was a doctor and a ranger...a man of honor. He has a brother who was a bandit, David, who was killed. Don was upset...stranger met him...he ended up a Rider," the man explains.

"He was told to fetch the Gauntlet of Reality for the Ghost King," The old man went on.

"But what he found out about it...has total evil power, worth the power of a thousand evil souls that he knew that he has no choice but to galloped away from the Ghost King."

"He stole it," Danny realized.

The old man nodded, as Danny and Spirit glanced at each other.

"Only way to keep Pariah from getting that contract and now Freakshow wants it," the man finished, "Which is why you better stay away from friends and family. Cuz he'll use them against you."

Danny glanced at Spirit who thought to him, _Jazz and Timmy are unaffected..._

"That's cuz he didn't know about them..." Danny told but realized something in horror... "Carrie!"

He got on Spirit and he steered the mustang to ride away as the old man spit on the ground.

* * *

Carrie walked into Danny's home with Timmy, Jazz, and the fairy goldfish. "There must be a way to save him." Carrie said.

Jazz and Timmy both frowned, "Danny?!" Carrie called as she walked in a ways, when...she screamed!

There was a figure as he screamed too.

But to everyone's relief, it was only T-Bone. The blonde kat gasped in fright as he ripped off the headphones, "T-Bone!" Jazz and Timmy both cried as Carrie started to pant.

"Sorry!" Carrie apologized.

"Geez, you scared my fur out!" T-Bone cried.

"We're sorry," Carrie said, "Have you seen Danny?"

"No, but I heard he got arrested," T-Bone explains, "If this gets into the news, we'll be done for!"

"Ha! That's the least of his problems!" Cosmo yelled.

Carrie and T-Bone glanced over at the green-eyed fish who started to blow bubbles; T-Bone sighed as he said to Carrie, "Look...you seem like a nice girl and all...and a very pretty one at that, seeing why my buddy Danny likes you...but none of this would have happened if you had come back."

"Looks, let us explain T," Timmy said.

"Why don't you just get the Hell outta here and go back to where you came from!" T-Bone yelled at Carrie.

Carrie sighed, "You know...I would REALLY really love to...but I can't...I can't leave right now..."

"That's right," Jazz said, "Danny needs us..."

"More than ever..." Timmy adds.

"They're right...and I love him," Carrie told. T-Bone stared as Carrie folded her arms, "So if there is ANYTHING you would like to tell me AND Jazz and Timmy...we would like to hear it...am I clear or do I have to repeat myself?"

"Wait! I know!" Timmy remembered, "His books!"

T-Bone nodded, "Yeah, you see he's been reading these books, and I think they're starting to get into his head. You might wanna look at these."

T-Bone led Carrie, Jazz, and Timmy to the books around Spirit's stall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonny and Ann were packing their things into the van. "What's the next story, Annie?" Jonny asked.

"Not sure, Jo-ah!" Ann cried as she felt a hand go on her shoulder and she looked to see it was only Danny, "Danny?!"

"Where's Carrie?" he demanded.

"She's looking for you," Jonny answered as Ann patted her chest to calm her racing heart.

Danny rushed past as Jonny and Ann glanced at each other, "What was that all about?" Ann asked.

"You got me..." Jonny answered.

* * *

Back with Carrie, she was reading the books that Danny has been reading followed by Timmy and Jazz.

T-Bone was watching them while pacing. Carrie skimmed through one of the books when she saw something that caught her eye.

It was a picture of something holding a large gauntlet, as it gave him power and evil souls crawled into his mouth, turning him into a creature. "Jesus..." Carrie gasped.

"Not even close..." a voice said.

Carrie gasped when she turned to see T-Bone turn into a blue corpse. Once he collapsed Freakshow stood in his place. Jazz and Timmy both gasped and rushed out to the door.

Carrie was too afraid to run. She dropped the book as Freakshow walked toward her, "You have his heart..." He said, smirking.

He laid his Crystal on Carrie's face, making her turn a pale blue. "Now...I'm gonna break it."

* * *

Danny rushed back to his apartment and ran into Jazz and Timmy, "Guys?! Where's Carrie?!"

"She's in trouble!" Timmy yelled, "Freakshow is out there!"

Danny gasped and rushed into his apartment as Razor, Jimmy, and SpongeBob came rushing up, "Guys?! What's going?" Razor asked.

"T-Bone's killed by a freaky pale bald guy who's the enemy of Danny when he's a Ghost Rider!" Timmy yelled but yelped as he covered his mouth.

Razor, Jimmy, and SpongeBob stared, "What?!" all three cried.

Jazz sighed, "We might as well tell you the truth..."

Back at Danny, he rushed in his house and saw T-Bone's body on the ground, "T-Bone...no!" He said sadly and noticed Carrie on the floor, looking very pale and she was shivering, "Carrie?!"

Carrie was panting and points somewhere. Danny glanced over to see Freakshow smirking. Freakshow charged toward Danny and pins him to a wall.

Danny glared at him and turned into Danny Phantom and pinned him to the wall, "Look into my eyes!" Danny growled.

Freakshow gasped in fear...that is until he laughs. "Your Ghostly Penance Stare doesn't stare me!" Freakshow smirked, "I have no soul to burn."

He then pushed Danny to the floor, "He thinks you're better than me. I don't know whose more pathetic, you or him!" He pushed Danny again, causing him to revert back to Danny Fenton, "Now listen to me and get it through that thick skull under that black or white hair of yours, you don't work for my father anymore, you work for me now!"

Danny nodded, knowing he has no choice. "Find the Gauntlet, bring it to me in San Toonvenga...and maybe I'll spare your girl's life. And Danny..." he smirks at Carrie, "Don't make me wait..."

Freakshow stood up and walked to Carrie. Danny could only watch as the villain picked Carrie up and dragged her away. Once Freakshow was long gone, Jazz, Timmy, Razor, Jimmy, and SpongeBob came running in, "T-Bone!" Razor cried rushing over to his best bud's side; Jazz and Timmy rushed up to Danny.

"You ok Danny?" Jazz asked, in concern.

"We just saw Freakshow take Carrie away...what's going on?" Timmy asked in worry.

"We got to get the Gauntlet..." Danny stated with a frown.

"Right," SpongeBob agreed, "Don't worry, we have your back. Your sister told us about what happened."

Danny snapped his head up, "She what?!"

Jazz sighed, "Sorry Danny...it would be hard to tell Razor, Jimmy, and SpongeBob WHY T-Bone was killed another way...besides, they understand perfectly."

"Oh no...POOR T-Bone!" SpongeBob sobbed.

"I know!" Jimmy cried, "He owes me 5 bucks."

Everyone glared at the fudge haired boy who grinned weakly, "Sorry..."

Razor looked very grim as he stared down at his buddy's body. Danny walked up to the rust-colored kat and said, "Razor...I'm sorry..."

"Wait, can't I wish that T-Bone is alive?" Timmy asked.

Everyone glanced over, "Huh? What do you mean by wish?" Jimmy asked.

"Never mind," Timmy said, "I wish that T-Bone was back to life!"

Everyone stared when suddenly; a light fell upon T-Bone's shriveled body. Razor gasped as Danny pulled the kat back. The flash of light was seen until suddenly, T-Bone was normal blonde color. Razor, Jimmy, and SpongeBob couldn't believe it! T-Bone opened his green eyes and said, "Hey! What in..?!"

"T-Bone! You're alive!" Razor smiled.

T-Bone stared at each ecstatic face, "I...wait...crud! I was dead?!"

Danny sighed, "You might say that..."

"Look we have a long story," Timmy said.

"Yeah," Jazz said, "Danny sold to the Ghost King to save his dad's life, but he tricked Danny and killed out dad and two years Danny turns into a Ghost Rider where he now has to stop Freakshow and save Carrie, his love."

"That doesn't seem short," Cosmo said poofing out.

"Timmy, who are they?" Jimmy noticed. Cosmo and Wanda gasped when they had their identities know.

"Um...they're...my computer holograms?" Timmy lies.

Razor frowned, "They look so real..."

"Poof poof!" Poof pointed with his rattle.

"What is it Poof?" Timmy asked but he turned to see something missing, "Hey! Where's Danny?"

* * *

Danny was glad his buddy T-Bone was alive; however, he had to get to that old man and get the gauntlet; then, save Carrie. He marched over to Spirit who said, _Let me guess...the cemetery, Danny?_

"Right," Danny said seriously. And Spirit rode off.

The moon was full and nearly bright. Danny arrived in the cemetery and turns around to look for the man. "Figured you'll be back ghost kid," a voice called.

Danny got off of the mustang, and with Spirit following, Danny walked up to the old man, "Where's the gauntlet?"

The man looked at him. "I can't do this without it," Danny said. Still, the man was silent. Danny sighs and takes the shovel, "I could dig up this whole damn place if I have to..."

But the man grabs the shovel from him. "It's not in there kid." He raises his shovel. Danny gasped but the man hits the shovel, making the top fall off. He shakes it as four gems came out and into his hands.

Then, the handle suddenly turned into...a gauntlet thing... _Didn't see that coming..._ Spirit thought as Danny stared.

"The Reality Gauntlet," The old man said.

Danny was about to reach it but the man takes it from him. "Ghost Zone on Earth," he warned.

Danny looked at him sternly. "Now you'll gonna have to trust me."

"And why should I?" The man challenged.

"He may have my soul...but he doesn't have my spirit..." Danny answered.

The man looked at him...and chuckled. "Any boy who sells his soul for love...has the power to change the world. You didn't do it for greed, you did it for the right reason. That puts God on your side. To Him, that makes you dangerous." the man handed the Gauntlet to Danny, "San Toongenza's 200 miles from here. We better get moving."

"We?" Danny repeated as he put the Gauntlet and gems in his jacket.

_We?_ Spirit repeated.

The man came to the end of the cemetery and whistled loudly.

A black horse came galloping up as Danny and Spirit stared. Once the horse came up the old man smiled as he rubbed the horse's nose, "Hello Shadow."

Danny gasped to hear an old voice say, _It's been awhile...one more ride?_

"What the?" Danny and Spirit wondered to each other.

"I got one last ride in me," the man smiled. He hopped onto the dark horse and put on his hat. Suddenly, fire engulfed him and he transformed into a red fiery skeleton with red orbs for eyes and still had that scar and a cowboy get up.

Danny smiled, "Donny Fenton..."

The man nodded.

"Can you keep up?" Danny asked as Spirit quirked an eyebrow, noticing how old Shadow looked.

Then, Shadow combusted into flames turning into a skeleton like Donny as he neighed.

_We sure will..._ Shadow answered. Danny smiled as he got on Spirit.

Danny smiles and hops onto Spirit. "Let's ride," Danny said pulling the reins as they turn into Danny Phantom and DarkSpirit.

Soon, Danny on DarkSpirit and Donny on Shadow continued to ride across the desert. Both were going so fast, you could barely see them. As they passed a lizard, it turned into a burned skeleton.

It was a vision for legend...or nightmares as the Riders rode off across. They had to hurry fast for it was almost dawn.

Finally, they soon made it to the outskirts, and they saw the deserted town ahead; Donny turned to Danny, "Stick to the shadows, kid," He said, throwing a gun at Danny who caught it; Donny steered Shadow around and started to gallop back.

Danny and DarkSpirit revert to their normal selves. Then, a bright red light occurred behind them.

Danny and Spirit turned to see Donny and Shadow both looking sad, and not to mention...old, "This is the end of the road for us both...we can only change one more time...and we've been saving this one last time for this..."

Donny stated, answering Danny and Spirit's worried faces.

_Hey young mustang...you have fun being young while you can..._ Shadow stated nodding his head toward Spirit.

Spirit stared and nodded his head back, _I will..._

Donny smiled. "Let's hope God is out there in the mood to give me a second chance...hopefully, I can meet Davey again..."

"Wait a minute...you're my ancestor are you?" Danny asked.

Donny smiled, "I might...and there may be a good chance Shadow here is a descendant of Spirit too..." Danny stared at Spirit who glanced back up, "Good luck kid!"

Donny waved his hat and he and Shadow started to ride off. Danny and Spirit watched before glancing at each other.

"Yeah, thank you," Danny smiled.

"No, thank you kid," Donny called before he and Shadow disappeared. The two prayed hopefully that they would be at peace.

And now it's Danny's turn to change his destiny. Danny glanced down at Spirit, "You ready for this?"

Spirit shook his head, _That ghost king killed my father like he did with your father...I am ready, Danny...let's get that Freakshow..._

"Oh yeah," Danny smiled, "It's time to go ghost..."


	12. Battle Scene

_**Phantom Rider: A Ghost Rider Parody**_

the final chapter! what will happen next in this? let's all find out! please review! and I hope you enjoyed this fic! give it to dannyfangirl who helped me in this as well!

* * *

_Chapter 11: Battle Scene_

Danny and Spirit rode off where they reached a shallow creek ahead of San Toonganza. The two knew they had to cross the swampy waters if they have to save Carrie.

Danny frowned down at the young mustang who in returned frowned as well, _Courage, Danny..._ Spirit told Danny.

"Yeah I know..." Danny rode Spirit into the water.

As they walked through the water, both could feel they were not alone... Danny looks around as Spirit crosses. Everything is quiet. A little TOO quiet.

Suddenly, without warning, a hand came shooting out and grabbed a part of Danny's jacket!_ Danny!_ Spirit cried as Danny was pulled into the water.

Danny was gasping for breath. It was Lydia! She smiled evilly as she tried to drown him. However, just when it looked liked Danny was about to give up, he changed into Danny Phantom. Lydia's eyes widen as Danny held up glowing green hands and Lydia screamed.

"Surprise!" Danny smirked. He took a deep breath and let out a sonic scream...known as a Ghostly Wail.

Lydia screamed even more from the contact until she evaporated. Finally, Danny was back to normal and he crawled out of the water onto the bank. He fell to the ground when he felt a nudge on his head.

_Danny? Are you okay?_ Spirit asked him muzzling on his head.

Danny glanced up and smiled. He petted Spirit's nose as he got to his feet, "Yeah...I'm ok, boy..." Danny shook his head, "Just a little...washed up is all..." Danny laughed while Spirit stared, "Human jokes..."

_Oh brother…_ Spirit groaned, _Come on! We got a freak to defeat!_

Danny got on Spirit again and they rode off the rest of the way toward the Toonvenga.

It was nearly dawn when they finally reached the outskirts. Danny and Spirit both felt uncomfortable as they walked in. It was like they can feel the dead from the past watching them from the open windows of the old and torn buildings.

"Whoa there Spirit," Danny said stopping his horse. He ties his reins to a post nearby, not wanting his horse to have any trouble. Danny takes out the Gauntlet and places the gems inside.

He then walked toward two figures, who happen to be Freakshow and Carrie.

Freakshow was holding Carrie by the hair. Carrie was calm yet frightened. Danny was walking when...

"Wait!" Freakshow held a hand, "You change...she dies."

Danny stopped walking momentarily as he glanced at Carrie, his eyes cool and blue. Carrie gulped and said, "Do it, Danny...do it, or..." she couldn't come up with a sarcastic remark at a time like this.

Danny was about to do something but takes out the Gauntlet. Freakshow smirks. "You let her go first," Danny demands.

Freakshow smirked and suddenly, he threw Carrie to the side. She screamed as she went inside a building and hit a wall. She groaned as she fell to the ground momentarily unconscious.

Danny wanted to get to her, but he knew she would be okay. He walks toward Freakshow as he walks forward.

When they were finally up to each other, Freakshow held out his palm, waiting. Danny glared at him, but handed over the Gauntlet. Freakshow smirked and tried to take it, however, Danny wouldn't let it go.

Danny smirked as well and changes to Danny Phantom. Freakshow gasped but Danny struck him down.

Freakshow glared at him angrily as Danny took out his chain. But Freakshow punches him and pushes him out of the way. The Gauntlet fell from his hands.

Freakshow went over to grab it, knowing with it he can be the most powerful ghost of all time. But Danny got up. He creates an ectoplasmic orb of ghost energy and he flew it towards Freakshow, hurting his back. Freakshow screams in pain. Danny creates another energy ball and throws it burning Freakshow's face.

Danny smirks until a bright light hits him. He turns to see the sun about to rise. It was morning. Freakshow chuckles. "Looks like you're out of time."

But Danny wasn't going to give up that easily. He took the chain from Spirit and threw it at Freakshow. However, Freakshow just grabbed the chain and threw Danny into the air and on the other side. Danny gasped in pain as he made contact with the hard well and he changed back to normal.

Carrie had just woken up as she groaned a bit, but was okay. She shook her head and the first thing that popped in her head was, "Danny...?!" Meanwhile, Freakshow put the Gauntlet on and began to read the inscriptions on the Gauntlet.

"The Reality Gauntlet! With its power of a thousand evil souls...I can control all reality!" Freakshow smirked, "All of you...COME TO ME!!"

Carrie felt the wind pick up and she glanced up to see what appeared to be a scary and creepy looking person! She gasped, but it didn't appear to see her as it flew past her and into Freakshow. In fact, a whole bunch of those things were coming out of the buildings, walls, and the well where Danny was lying.

A whole bunch of evil souls were coming out everywhere and they creep into Freakshow's mouth (which was pretty gross). The souls growled...transforming the man.

"Danny!" Carrie cried, seeing Danny and she rushed over to his side.

Freakshow was not human anymore for he transformed into a creepy and wholesome terrifying full ghost with a face on his chest, four arms, and three eyes. He was all powerful. "Now that I'm full ghost...we are...many!"

Carrie noticed how awful Freakshow looked and she frowned as she put her hand on Danny's face, "Come on...he got what he asked for...let's get on Spirit and ride away from this really awful, not to mention creepy place..."

Her shadow falls onto Danny's hands, which flashed intangibility. They watched in curiosity when Danny realizes...he can still be Danny Phantom even in the sun...with the help of being in the shadows. "No you go," he told her, "I got to end this."

Carrie shook her head, "But why you? Why did it have to be you of all the people?" Carrie whispered, her golden brown eyes looking into Danny's icy blue ones.

"It's been me since I made that deal. I'm the only one who can walk to both worlds. I'm Danny Phantom," he told her. He takes out his gun and shot Freakshow who was approaching.

"Carrie...RUN!!" Danny yelled to her.

Carrie stared as Danny got to his feet and continued to blast at Freakshow. She shook her head and rushed off. Freakshow continued to walk toward Danny as he blasted him, "Come on, you Ugly Ghost! Pick on someone your own size!" Danny mocked.

Danny backed away and kept shooting Freakshow, but the ghost just regenerated. "Come you...you...you freak of nature!" Danny yelled out. But Freakshow responded by knocking the gun out of Danny's hand and picking him and then throwing him into the church.

Danny looked to see that there was a corner of shadow there. He tries to crawl there.

But Freakshow was advancing toward him. He grabs Danny by the throat and lifts him up. "All of your worlds...all of your souls...will be mine now..." Freakshow smirks.

Danny gasped when suddenly a shot rang out. Danny fell to the ground and glanced up to see it was Carrie! She had the gun and was blasting Freakshow away with it, "Ha! Take that, creep!"

She tried to shoot again when she saw that it was all out of ammo, "Oh this is just great..." Carrie growled, "It had to run out!"

Freakshow's head reforms. But then Danny had this freaky idea. "Throw me the gun!" he yelled out.

"It's out!" Carrie yelled.

"Just throw it!" Danny ordered.

Carrie sighed and did as he said. Danny caught it and then, the gun changed along with his hand. It became a Phantom gun and suddenly, a green bullet came shooting from it at Freakshow, exploding him!

It was victory...or so it seems. Danny looks around to see scattered souls all over. They crawl into the place where Freakshow was and began to regenerate. Danny and Carrie watched in horror.

Slowly, Freakshow once again reformed. He glared at the couple with red eyes and Danny suddenly realized something. He couldn't do it before since Freakshow had no soul...however, with all those souls in him... "How does it feel to have all those souls in you? All of their power," Danny asked, walking over and changed into Danny Phantom as soon as he was in the shadows, "All of their souls. A thousand souls to burn...?" Danny asked in his echoy voice.

Freakshow was horrified and was in Danny's trap. But Danny grabbed a hold of him and pinned him to the wall. "Look into my eyes..." he told, "Your souls are strained with the blood of the innocent...feel their pain."

Freakshow's eyes widen and he began to scream from the horror that happened many years ago.

And wasn't just that...he was experiencing what he had done to some of the people. Star's fear...Lancer's pleads...The Priest's prayers...everything HE had to done.

It was even more painful to feel the pain from a thousand souls. The Gauntlet containing that power collapsed into dirt, Freakshow's burnt in the eyes of crackled lava.

"Danny! Where are you?" Carrie turns to see Timmy, Jazz, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, SpongeBob, Jimmy, Razor, and T-Bone coming to the church. They gasped to see what just happened.

Danny ignored them momentarily as he threw Freakshow to the ground. And the others watched as Danny glanced over, looking at each one of his friends, until they finally rested on Carrie. His glowing green eyes stopped glowing and Carrie walked up to him, slowly.

"Wait Carrie..." Jazz tried to, but Carrie just walked slowly to Danny.

Danny stared at Carrie just as she was up near him he turned his head away and said in his echoy voice, "Monster..."

Carrie shook her head, "I'm not afraid..." Carrie whispered as she placed her hand on the side of Danny's face.

Danny looked at her, and a light forms around him, changing him back to Danny Fenton.

"Neither are we, kid," T-Bone stated as he and the others walked forward.

"You beat Freakshow?" Timmy asked.

Danny paused as he glanced at Carrie before nodding, "Yeah...he's done..."

Jazz and Timmy both rushed over and hugged Danny, "Oh! I'm so glad you're ok!" Jazz cried.

"Yeah! That was cool!" Timmy shouted.

Danny smiled, when he heard the sound of galloping and he glanced up to see Spirit come rushing into the church, _Forgetting me?_

Danny smiled, "Nope..." He rubbed Spirit's head.

"Aw man!" Cosmo groaned, "I missed it all!"

Suddenly without warning, everyone heard a cold chuckle, "Well done, Danny..." They all glanced over to see it was Pariah Dark!

"Wait…is that?" Razor trailed off.

"Yeah, it's Pariah Dark...he's the Ghost King who killed our father and Spirit's father..." Jazz said coldly as Pariah came walking up toward the group.

"Congrats Danny," Pariah said, "You held your end of the bargain. I think it's time I take back the power of the Ghost Rider. You'll get your life back...the love you always wanted...you can start a family of your own...after all...a deal's a deal."

Danny stared at the Ghost King, then at Carrie, his siblings, and his friends. They just stared back, knowing it was up to him. Carrie put her hand on Danny's shoulder and he returned put his arm around her waist and knew what he had to do.

"No," Danny answered and held up his hand that glowed green and pointed at Pariah.

Pariah couldn't believe what he said. "I'm gonna use this curse...and use it against you," Danny told, "Whenever innocent blood is spilled...it will be my father's blood and I'll be there…a spirit of vengeance… fighting fire with fire."

Pariah couldn't believe what he was hearing. Pariah glared at Danny, "I will make you pay for this..."

Danny smirked. "You can't live in fear."

"NOOO!!" Pariah let out a cry of outrage and he slammed his cane on the ground. Dust flew everywhere and Danny hugged Carrie and the others just covered their faces to avoid having dust go into their mouths and noses. Finally...they glanced up to see that Pariah was no longer there. They then glanced over to see Freakshow disappear as well.

"That was weird..." Jimmy said, frowning.

"And a little creepy..." SpongeBob shivered.

Later on, Danny and Carrie were walking...alone. They were heading to a familiar place. It was the same hill with the same tree that Danny had carved their initials into 4 years ago. They could still see them in there, "So...now what?" Carrie asked, with her hand in Danny's.

Danny didn't answer for a moment. He was still thinking about what had just happened. "Whenever the road takes me I guess," he finally said.

"My dad said...you don't make the choices. The choices make you," Danny explains.

"Yeah, but why does your choices have to keep us apart?" Carrie asked.

Danny sighed as he glanced over at Spirit who shook his head before going back to grazing. "I wished things would be different."

Carrie slowly smiled and said, "Nah...this is your destiny...I guess you were born to be a Ghost Rider..." Danny turned back toward Carrie as she went on, "Go out there and make the world a better place..."

Danny smiled as he leaned over and kissed Carrie as she did too. They stood underneath the tree kissing as they did a few years ago.

Later on Danny and Spirit galloped off to meet their own destiny. Danny and Spirit both smirked as they turned into Danny Phantom and DarkSpirit and they continued to gallop onward.

_"They say the West was built on legends. And that legends are a way of understanding things greater than ourselves. Forces that shape our lives. Events that defy explanation. Individuals whose lives soar to the heavens, or fall to the earth. These are how legends are born..."_

THE END!


End file.
